


My Sburb Academia

by GaMzEeMaKaRa413



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, pale gamkar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMzEeMaKaRa413/pseuds/GaMzEeMaKaRa413
Summary: It's been 413 years since the first repoered quirk. Now almost everyone has a quirk of some kind. These power can only develop up until someones 13 birthday. John Egbert is an extremly late bloomer having developed his powers only a month ago on his thirteen birthday. Now he hopes to live up to his family tradition and become a great hero. (sorry I suck at summarys. Bascially john just got his quirk and is struggling to controll it. he and all his friends are traing to be heros at Sburb Academy. I hope you enjoy.)





	1. The Hero's Enterence Exam

A long time ago a child was born in japan with the ability to give off light. Ever since then more and more people have started developing these quirks. It has been 413 years since the first child was born. Now over 90% of the population has some type of power or quirk. With this also came the professions many have dreamed of for years. Heros started to emerge, saving the innocent and stopping villains. They have found a way to safely regulate and coordinate hero activity. To help train the next generation of hero many different institutions have been established. The most famous of these schools is Sburb Academy. A young man stands at the front gate of Sburb Academy with a smile; what was this young man's name again? Your name is John Egbert and you are 13 years old. You have jet black hair which is always in a wild mess no matter how hard you try to tame it. you have square glasses and slightly bucked teeth which just peak out. Your eyes are sky blue and you talk with a bit of a southern oklahoman accent. In front of you lies the gates to the most prestigious hero training academy in the country. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. You try and relax but you're still nervous. Today you take the S.A. hero course entrance exam. You feel a lot of pressure since your dad went to this school when he first started out and your big sister is currently a senior in the hero course. Your dad is a very well known hero, known as the harlequin. He is currently rated as the two hero in the country. Your sister is a straight a student, class president, and also leader of the Future Business People's Association. You take your first step past the gate and toward your future. You are also nervous because you are what is known as a late bloomer. You see people's quirks can develop up until you turn thirteen. Well you turned thirteen last month and it was on your birthday you finally developed your quirk; but you still don't fully know how to control your power. As you walk toward the door you recall how your powers developed. It was your birthday and your were a little sad. you had been hoping your powers would develop a lot soon like jane’s did or your dad’s but you were special. you had almost given up hope and though yourself quirkless. but on your birthday you went to the kitchen when you had a surprise encounter with your dad. you had walked into the room to get a glass of milk and he had jumped out and threw a pi at you. You held your hands up in shock trying to shield yourself. When you rose your hands though you suddenly felt a strange new sensation. There was like a pull in your gut and you felt the air all around you began to swirl and surround you; flowing through your hair and enveloping you. Then the air suddenly travels up your arm and shoots out sending the pie flying back at your dad who would usually dodge it easily. but he was distracted by his sons sudden power and was hit in the face by the pie and knocked down by the blast of wind. You still remember the smile on your father's face as he sat on the ground looking at you in wonder.  
“That was amazing. I’m proud of you son.” James Egbert said.  
As you think this you trip over a rock and fall forward. Suddenly right before you hit the ground you are wrapped in a strange shadow like energy. You blink surprised you didn’t bust your face just now. You turn and look at the girl standing next to you. She has very light gold blonde hair and her eyes are a deep violet. she is wearing a very little makeup, black eye shadow, and lipstick. She has skull earrings in which go nicely with her black and purple skirt. Her black blouse has a purple squiddle on it. You smile at the slight nostalgia of that show. suddenly she speaks.  
“Careful now you don’t want to fall on your the exam day, that would be bad luck” she said in a very dictated and precise manner. “My name is Rose Lalonde, it is nice to have made your acquaintance.”  
“Oh thank. hi i’m John! John Egbert nice to meet you.” you reply with a smile.  
“Well good luck John, I hope you make the course you want.” She said before turning to go.  
“You too Rose and thanks again.” you say to her as she leaves.  
You wave goodbye before taking a minute to recenter yourself.  
“Ok john you got this, sure your powers are kind of new. but you've been practicing non stop for the last month.” you say to yourself. “ time to prove you can be a hero.” you turn back toward the doors to the school and hurry up the steps. After going inside you are ushered to a giant lecture hall. They give you a name tag and a seat number and your told to find your seat and the written test should start in a few minutes. You look down your number 413. huh kind of like your birthday weird. You walk up and find your seat. When you get there you're shocked to find the girl from before sitting in the seat next to you. You smile and approach her.  
“Hey Rose what's up?” you say with a wave and a bucktooth grin.  
Rose looks up from a strange black book she is reading to smile at you.  
“Well hello Mr.Egbert it is good to see you again.” she says shutting her book.  
“hehe yeah kinda crazy we ended up sitting next to each other” you say taking your seat. “So are you nervous about the written exam?”  
“Not at all, I have a vast intellect that should more than suffice” Rose says with a bit of a cocky smirk on her face.  
“Yeah, I think I should be good… at least on the written part.” you say.  
“By the way that shadowy thingy was your quirk right?” you say.  
“Ah yes. I have the ability to manipulate both light and darkness” She says holding up one finger. A shadow stretches out from her finger and begins to twist and turn into the form of a Rose.  
“I also have to power to foresee possible outcomes and route the most fortunate path.” Suddenly her purple eyes glow brightly before quickly fading.  
“Oh wow that's so coooooool” John says with a huge bucktooth grin.  
“Why thank you, though it is quite limited; What may I ask is your quirk?” Rose curiously probes.  
“oh uh well to I can sorta do this windy thing where I control the air.” You stutter nervously.  
“I'm not that great at using it yet I um… I just developed my quirk about a month ago when I turned thirteen” You blush in embarrassment.  
Rose’s eyes lit up with a burning curiosity.  
“Hmm interesting. No one has ever developed a quirk after the age of thirteen, but I don’t believe I have ever heard of someone developing their powers right on the deadline like that before.” Rose is suddenly very close to you and examining your intensely.  
“I would love to have a chance to examine you.” Rose says as she tilts your head to look at the top.  
“Uh rose this is a little uncomfortable.” You say and try pulling away.  
Rose suddenly seems to get a grip on yourself and releases you. “I apologise I just got a bit carried away.”  
You go to say something else but suddenly the lights began to dim all around and a man comes on stage. He is a short man with dark skin. He looks kind of gruff with stubble and his hair is a mess. He had caution tape wrapped around him. The man reaches the center of the stage before turning to address the crowd. He picks up the mic from the podium and taps it twice just to check it’s working.  
“Alright listen up grunts, my name is Arthur Reynolds.” He spoke in a gruff tone. “ You may also know me as the Aimless Renegade my hero name.”  
“Oh wow this is so cool.” John began fangirling.  
“Shh John pay attention this is important.” Rose scolded him.  
“I am the head weapons master, I also oversee combat scenarios so I am here to issue the written test as well as monitor you in the combat phase afterwards.” Renegade continued his speech. “Now then you grunts have thirty minutes to complete the quiz afterwards you will be given a number between 1 and 12. This is the combat area you are being issued to.”  
“The combat test will be mock battles which will employ imps as the main opponent. Every monster has a number assigned to it these are the amount of points it is worth.” As he is talking a picture of imps of different shapes and sizes appears on the screen. They all have points next to them. You notice that oddly enough there is a giant one with zero points next to it.  
“Now then let the test commence.” Suddenly a timer appeared on the monitor and began counting down from thirty minutes. You let out a bit of a yelp as you realize everyone else has already opened their test booklets and started the quiz. You frantically grab a pencil and swing your test booklet open. It isn’t a long test but it is enough to last the whole time. Which is why you are surprised when you notice after five minutes two people have turned in there test and exit the room. After about another ten minutes rose finishes hers. You manage to finish with five minutes left. You notice there still a few people who look like they're struggling, but by now most everyone is wrapping it up. You turn in the booklet and are told to go your number four and to proceed to the testing site. After exiting the room you travel down a long corridor till you reach a door with the number 4 over it. you go out it and find yourself outside. In front of you is a street leading to a minute city replica. It seems to be about Six city blocks in any direction. It is inclosed in a huge fence and he only gate lies ahead of you. You notice a mob of people is already in front of it. You go toward them nervously. You Suddenly hear someone call out to you.  
“John over here.”  
You turn to see rose is waving to try and get your attention. You wave back and she runs up to you.  
“Well you finally finished the exam I see.” Rose said with just the slightest drop of condescension.  
You roll your eyes at her. “Yeah well sorryyyy, but it’s not like you finished first either.  
“Well you have that right, there was already one person here when i got here.” She admitted. “It was a very nice girl, we talked for a bit. You’d like her John.”  
“Really, cool. You’ll have to introduce us after the test.” You say letting a bit of your southern accent slip.  
“Hmm well Mr. Egbert I assumed you were a local?” Rose says in a half questioning way.  
“No I’m from Oklahoma, but we moved up here when I was seven.” You say simply. “My dad is a hero and he moved here to help out with the Dersites.”  
Rose raises an eyebrow a bit surprised. “Really, my mother moved us here three years ago for the same thing.”  
It is commonly known that Derse was the name of a criminal organization that used to dominate the city. Your dad and a bunch of other heroes had moved here to help. They had managed to suppress the gang but it took years. In fact only about six months ago is when the major turning point happened. The Black King the leader of the Dersites had been killed in battle, and surprising enough it was by his own right hand man. Ever since then the gang has been quite. Absolutely no one has seen even a single member.  
“Cool that means your mom must know my dad.” You say. “What is hero Hero Alias?”  
Rose stiffens suddenly and you feel like you have hit a bit of a sore point.  
“My mother is Vodka Mutini.” Rose hisses with pure hate. Suddenly a shadow swirls at her feet before quickly disappearing.  
Despite the fact rose is kind of scaring you; you’re still amazed by this. Vodka Mutini is the fourth ranked hero and has worked with your dad for years. You have actually met her once when you when about five. You also had a crush on her for a while afterwards. You blush and decide to change the subject. But luckily as you are thinking of a way to diffuse the situation Aimless Renegade appears above the Gate and addresses the crowd.  
“Alright grunts listen up cause I ain't gonna repeat myself.” Renegade said sternly.  
“This next part of the exam is not only to measure your quirks, but also your overall combat and hero ability. Because of this we allow applicants the use of weapons. If you have registered your own weapon for use congrats you're a step ahead kids. The rest of you grunts can choose from the assortment of weapons near the front gate.” He gestured below him to a wide variety of weapons laid out.  
“As i said before we are going to be using imps for this exam. There are Three types worth points. The stand Imp, the Salamander, and the Ogre. Which are worth one, three, and five points each. There is also a four type of imp known as a Behemoth. There is only one and it appears in a small area for a short time. It is meant to be avoided and is worth zero points. Now then You have three minutes to arm yourself and prepare before the gates open and the combat test begins. Once the gates open you have thirty minutes to gain as many points as possible. Now then maggots get ready.” He turned and walked somewhere on the other side of the gate. On the gate a timer began counting down from two minutes. Suddenly you notice most people are heading toward the weapons rack. A few are brandishing personal weapons. You turn to rose who suddenly slides to very long very sharp sewing needles from up the sleeves.  
“Wow those are your weapons!?!” You say examining the purple and black needles.  
“Yes I had them custom made from amethyst and onyx. The gems help me to direct my powers.” Rose says. “You know if you didn’t bring a weapon might I could help you pick one.”  
“Thanks but I feel like I need to do this on my own.” You reply  
“Suit yourself. I am going to go find Jade, that girl I told you about.” Rose says. She turns and walks toward the gates.  
“Alright time to do this.” You say to yourself. You walk up to the weapon racks. They have plenty of swords and spears, bows and arrows, guns and whips. You are impressed by the selection the school has to offer. You test out a sword, but you fumble on the swing and drop it. You're not the most coordinated are the nimblest. In fact you are kind of chubby for thirteen. You try a bow, but can’t pull it back right. You end up sending the arrow flying wildly narrowly missing someone. You apologize and set the bow down. You look at the timer only thirty seconds left. You look around frantically. Suddenly something catches your eye. A Hammer about mid sized, It’s double ended. You pick it up and give it a swing. When you do you can feel the air this thing gives off and the way it sails through it when your swing. You don’t know why but you feel like this is a good match for you. You turn to the crowd and see rose with another girl. You are about to go see them when you hear a buzzer. The timer hits zero and the gates open. All hell breaks loose as everyone rushes the gates at once. You are taken back for a moment and then realize you're the last person to enter the gate. You rush forward trying to catch up. You run down the fake city street when suddenly an imp appears. You go to attack it, but before you can someguy with sunglasses on appears from nowhere and slices it in half with a katana.The thing dissipates into thin air. The boy has pure white hair and is wearing a red tuxedo with a little record on it. His hair is smooth and he has an atmosphere of aloofness to him. He acknowledges you with a smile and a nod. Then he flashes and is gone again. You stand there for a moment wondering who that cool dude was. Then you remember that you are in the exam and you still don’t have a single point. Three imps appear and approach you. You raise you hand and concentrate. You feel the air swirl in front of your hand and then it shoots out and knocks the imps to the ground. Then you get in a position like you're going to run. You charge them as they get up, the wind assisting you and making you much faster. You slam your hammer into one's face. The hard carapace cracks and it burst into a strange black substance that dissipates instantly. One of the other ones lungs at you with his claws. You sidestep and slam the hammer into it’s back. You may not know how to use your powers very well, but your dad is a pro hero and he trained you to defend yourself. You turn to the third. It jumps up at you, but you stop it with another blast of wind. You send it flying back into a wall. It twitches before it disappears. You smile to yourself. That is when you see rose. She has stuck her needles in and ogres eyes and had a rope made of shadows riding the thing like a rodeo bull. She raised her hand and then sent a tendril of darkness through it’s skull causing it to disappear.  
“21. Oh hello John how many points do you have?” Rose ask sincerely.  
“... 3…” You mutter.  
“OH well better hurry up you're falling behind.” She turns her head and aim a needle at a nearby imp. She shoots a beam of darkness at it and runs off collecting more points. You grip your hammer tight and run down the street. You some more imps and attack them. They try to gang up on you but you blow them back. Then you swing in a wide arc defeating three of them. One jumps at you, but your manage to dodge. You elbow it in the face defeating it with ease. That's when to Ogres appear. They have you trapped between them, as they stand at either end of the city street. One lets out a roar and swings at you. It manages to connect and knock you down. You wince in pain and raise back to your feet. The ogres let out a mock laugh. You grip the handle of your hammer hard. You charge at the one that hit you. It tries to punch you again, but you use the wind to help you spring in the air. You run up it’s arm and leap at it. You slam the hammer into it’s nose. The monster lets out a cry and stumbles back. It trips on a fire hydrant and falls on it’s back. You turn to the other one which is pissed you killed it’s friend. It grabs a cable pole and rips it right out of the ground. It brandishes it as a club. You try and get close but it keeps you at bay by swinging the pole in a wide arc. You try and take a second to think but the monster presses you. It near manages to squash you with it’s club but you shoot a blast of air at the ground. It sends you flying back and you land safely ten feet back. You suddenly have a really cool idea. You focus the air around the fist gripping the hammer. You take aim and chunk the hammer as hard as you can. The hammer soars through the air smoothly at amazingly high speed. Using the air to help launch it was a great idea. The hammer hits the ogre in the chest and it flies back a whole block before dissipating before landing. This causes the hammer to lose momentum and fall to the ground a block away. You run to get your weapon, but stop half way there. You have another idea. You raise a hand and take a deep breath. You focus on the hammer, the air around it. You feel the air as it flows. There is a tug in your gut as you feel the air swirl around the hammer. The hammer slowly begins to rise as the air swirls. Then with a big tug the hammer flies back into your hand perfectly. You smile at yourself and your new tricks. You look at the timer. It has been about eight minutes. You realize you're still behind. So you start to go off to find points. You spend the next. seventeen minutes fighting every type of imp you can find. You have defeated a ton of imps and a few ogres and salamanders. You have 57 points so far, but you can tell you're still behind. Suddenly there is a huge shaking and it almost feels like a small earthquake. That is when you see it about five blocks away, the Behemoth. It is a massive twenty foot tall imps. It has glowing red eyes and is destroying everything in it’s path. You notice everyone else is doing as they were told and avoiding it. You are about to follow suit and go to another street; when you suddenly notice that there is someone stuck under some rubble. It takes you a second but you realize it is rose. She is trying to reach her needles, she must have dropped them when the rubble landed on her. Before you can think your body is moving on it’s own. You blast forward on a gust of wind and without even realizing what you are doing fly over to rose. You stop right above her and float there a moment. The behemoth has gotten really close and is only half a block away. Suddenly there is a flash of green light and a girl appears. She has wild black hair, round glasses, jade green eyes, as well as a tail, and a pair of dog ears. At the exact same moment the boy with shades from earlier appears. The both brandish their weapons at the monster. The beast roars and raises its fist. As it brings its fist down you let out a cry. You raise your own hand quickly and bring it down. Suddenly you feel the air swirling like crazy. The sky darkens and the wind picks up speed. Then out of nowhere three twisters appears and simultaneously strike the behemoth. The twisters rip through the beast tearing it to shreds. You boy with the shades stops his hand which was about to remove his glasses. He smiles and lets out a chuckle of approvement. The other girl runs over to rose. With a wave of her hand the rubble which has roses legs pinned shrinks down to the size of pebbles. Rose stands and turns toward you three.  
“Thank you all so much for coming to my aid. It was careless of me to get trapped like.” Rose says with a bow. Before anyone can respond the buzzer sounds.  
“Alright grunts everyone stop. The exam is over, now get out.” Renegades voice says over the speaker system. You all exchange goodbyes and exit the training area. You go home and a week passes. Then one day you come in from training your new found flight skills to find your dad you and envelope. He hands it to you and smiles. It is the results of your test. Your dad hasn't opened it yet, which means he is going to let you be the first to know. Despite everything you still feel you didn”t get enough points in the second round to pass so you have been dreading this. You open the envelope.  
“Dear Mr. Egbert we are thank you for applying at Sburb Academy. We are happy to say have have been excepted to our school's hero training course.” You read out loud, eyes widening as you do. You can’t believe it you actually go in Your dad gives you a hug.  
“I am so proud of you john I knew you would make it in. This calls for a cake.” Your dad lets go of you and goes to the kitchen to presumably bake you a celebratory cake. You jump up in the air in excitement and just float there laughing. You can’t believe it. You, John Egbert, are going to be a superhero.


	2. The First day Showdown Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is attending his first day at Sburb Acadamey. He is in the freshman Beta Class along with fiveteen other teenagers. He hoped the first day would end up to bad, but now things are an all out brawl. What makes it worst is he has to fight his new friend.

Your alarm wakes you up early. You didn't sleep well and are still very tired. It takes you a few minutes just to finally sit up and wipe your eyes. You're tired but you’re still really excited; which may be why you couldn't fall asleep last night. You step out of bed and quickly exit your room. You find the bathroom door open and steam coming out. Looks like you just missed Jane. You take a shower, thankful it helps you wake up a little. You brush your teeth before even addressing the catastrophe that is your bed head. It takes you five minutes to get it calmed down to it's usual level of wild. You have tried everything but no matter what your hair is just a wild windswept mess. Your dad tried cutting it shorter but somehow it still looked like you were caught in a wind tunnel. You go to your room and change into your clothes. You laid them out last night to avoid a fashion disaster. You go down to the kitchen and find your dad has already made you breakfast. There is a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, home made croissants, and another plate is a three stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top. Your dad turns and smiles at you from the stove, where he appears to be finishing up his own breakfast.  
"Hello son, are you ready for the big day?" He ask with a proud fatherly smile.  
"Eh yeah I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." you say letting out a nervous laugh. You sit down and start eating. Suddenly your big sister looks up from reading the business section and look to you.  
"Well golly bro don't be so nervous everything will be fine." She say’s to you with a big smile. Jane has your mom's last name as it is crucial to your family's baked goods empire. Personally you have always thought something fishy was going on behind the scenes. Jane has light robin egg blue eyes. She is taller than you and her hair is more managed. Though a few stray hairs stick out in places they seem charming and fit her. Jane is slightly pudgy but her sides go in and most of her weight is in her hips. She has the same bucked teeth. Her glasses are round and red. Though you look alike your powers are very different though. Jane has the power manipulate Life energy to heal herself and others. She is also a Junior at Sburb Academy this year. She already has a custom and a name and everything. She is set to graduate and take over the family business.  
"Yeah easy for you to say, you made it in no problem." You say. Jane may have a support quirk but she passed her entrance exam with ease.  
"Oh please don't give me that I heard what you did in the exam."Jane says, "Everyone's talking about how you totally wiped out the behemoth."  
You blush a bit, "It wasn't like I even meant to, besides some other people were about to step in I was just the fastest to react." You say trying to dismiss it.  
Your dad turns and sits his own breakfast down.  
"Still not everyone would step in they way you did son, I'm proud of you. You truly have the makings of a fine hero." He says before picking up some bacon and eating it. You all have breakfast together Since Jane is sixteen and just got her license she got a car on her birthday. Oddly enough you and jane share a birthday, I mean what are even the odds of that happening? You get into her red mini cooper. It has the family baking empires sign on the sides. Jane wishes to one day take control and reform the Betty Crocker Empire. On the ride there jane turns to you at a red light.  
"Well john it's your first day of high school how do you feel?" She ask.  
"Well I'm nervous enough as it is about highschool, but I just wish I could control my quirk better." You confide.  
she nods in agreement as she drives. "I understand, but don't worry I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." She says to cheer you up, "Plus this school is all about learning to control your quirk, so realize and just have fun."  
You smile and nod. Jane has always kind of been like your mom. Your real mother died when you were a baby. You don't remember much about her other than, when she played you songs on the piano. Jane doesn't talk about her much, and you're afraid to even ask your dad about it. But you did ask him once when you were five if you could learn to play piano. He thought it was a great idea and got you lessons. Once you finally managed to learn how you found some old sheet music. You played it and immediately knew after the first few keys it was your mother's song she wrote for you. You played it again and again, day after day until you memorized it. One day your day come home and he heard you playing it. He cried but he smiled at you and gave you a hug.  
"You’re just as amazing as your mother John we are both so proud." You remember the words clearly.  
Your suddenly snapped out of your day dreaming at the vehicle comes to a halt.  
"Well we’re here John I hope your ready." Jane says with a smile.  
"You know it sis." You say confidently. Jane shows you inside and helps you find your class. Since you’re attending one of the hero classes and not the basic course you will be in a different building. It is two stories tall. Your find your class and say goodbye to Jane. You take a deep breath and look at the door. On the door there is a sign that says Beta Class. You open it and walk inside. You walk in and find that quite a few people have already showed up. You look around at everyone, but before you can really say anything the someone approaches you. It’s the boy with shades from the exam. He is wearing black skinny jeans and red shirt with a record on it.  
“Hey John what’s up?” He asked suddenly.  
“Wow wait how do you know my name?” You say kind of surprised.  
He smirks at you, “Shenanigans.” He said plainly like it explained everything.  
“What kind of shenanigans, like a prank or something?” You ask him, more confused than before.  
“You’ll find out, but anyway you seem cool. I’m Dave, Dave Strider.” He say’s and extends his hand.  
You take his hand and smile at him, “I’m John, John Egbert nice to meet you.” You say formally introducing yourself.  
“I saw you at the exam, that windy thing was pretty cool.” He says.  
“Wow thanks. I saw you too, but only for a second. Your fast is that your quirk?” Your curiosity peaking.  
“no, well sort of. it’s hard to explain. basically i am really fast and i can use my quirk to boost my speed.” He tries to explain, “ basically i can affect my own time stream. I can fast forward or slow down my own time but i have to stay in this plane. But I can stop or even travel through time, though it is more limited about five minutes is my limit.”  
“Wow that is so cool you’re like doctor who or something.” You fanboy like the nerd you are.  
“huh yeah i guess if you're like into weird british aliens or whatever but kind of.” He shrugs nonchalantly.  
Suddenly someone else catches your attention.  
“Excuse me boys but class will begin soon you should take your seats.” A familiar voice says to you both. You turn and see rose; you smile at her.  
“Ok sure thing where are we sitting?” You ask your new found friends. You take a seat with rose, dave and the girl who appeared to help rose in the back. You learn the girl's name is Jade. You and her get along right off the bat as she is a dork just like you. After a few seconds past, everyone is in there seat. Suddenly the door opens, and in walks a woman. She has pale skin and large green eyes that have a sort of wild feel to the them. Her hair is a bright red and she is wearing shorts and a blue shirt and a small mail person's hat upon her head. She goes to the desk and turn to address you all.  
“Hello class my name is Persephone Mendicate, Or the Parcel Woman the messenger of hero’s. My sharp senses, swift speed, and survival instincts make me an expert at infiltration and delivery work. I am a pro hero who collect info and relly’s it to almost every hero in the city. I am also your home room teacher.” She says with a confidant smile at you all.  
“Now then, let's have roll call.” She says holding up a clip board.  
“Ampora Eridan”  
“Present.” Said a boy with glasses and a purple streak in his hair, you also notice his gills on the side of his neck.  
“Captor Sollux”  
“Pressent” says a boy with spiky yellow hair. He is wearing glasses with one red and one blue lense.  
“Egbert John”  
“Present” You say raising your hand.  
“Harley Jade”  
“Present” Jade says beside you dog ears twitch.  
“Lalonde Rose”  
“Present” Rose states blandly.  
“Leijon Nepeta”  
“Purresent” says a girl with olive green hair and a tail.  
“Makara Gamzee”  
“Yo WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP?” ask a boy with wild purple hair. He looks off in the distance with a glossy look. The teacher frowns but ignores him.  
“Maryam Kanaya”  
“Present” Says a girl with Jade green hair. You notice she is glowing and also has fangs and claws.  
“Megido Aradia”  
“Present” says a girl with burgundy hair. she has a blank expression and seems odd.  
“Nitram Tavros”  
“uHH prESENT” you hear a frail voice say. You turn and see the boy with brown hair in a wheelchair. He has some sort of weird creature flying around him. Animals have evolved as well so “Fantastic Fauna” as they are called are very common.  
“Piexes Feferi”  
“Present” Says a girl with long fusca hair. You notice that she has fins and is wearing goggles.  
“Pyrope Terezi”  
“Present” says a whimsical voice. You see a girl with teal hair, she is wearing red shades and has a cane with some sort of dragon on it.  
“Strider Dave”  
Suddenly before he can answer the door burst open, and dave runs in.  
“Yo sorry i’m late teach.” He says before seeing himself. “fuck”  
“ No it is cool man just do a full reset.” the dave in the seat says, then turns to the teacher. “ I am right here teach ignore me.”  
“Oh also this is John say hi when he comes in he is pretty cool.” He tells himself.  
“ok sure.” He looks up and removes his shades, before he disappears.  
The teacher shakes her head, “ You should use your powers more wisely. I will let it slide only this once.” She says before continuing.  
“Vantas Karkat”  
“PRESENT” Says a very loud but high pitched voice. The boy has bright red hair and is very short with a scowl.  
“Zahhak Equius”  
“Present” Says a very deep voice coming from a guy with long flowing blue hair. He is huge and also ripped.  
“Ok now that everyone is here we will began our first lesson. I want to gauge your skills myself as well as get you more familiar with each others abilities. So today we will be having a mock battles to test you all. Each match will be one on one and last five minutes. This is just a test of your abilities and will not be graded.” The Mail Lady says with a smile.” I will draw names to see just who will battle who.”  
She pulls takes off her hat and from the pouch on her side pulls out a bag. She pours slips of paper into the hat. She reaches in and pulls out two piece of paper.  
“Alright kids here we go first up is, Egbert vs. Strider.” She says with a smirk. You shrink up a bit nervous. dave just shrugged not seeming to care too much. Great not only do you go first, but against your new friend. Man you hate high school already. You all go out of the classroom and are lead to the same training facility they used for your exam.  
You are taken to the top of a roof with other rooftops not that far away.  
“Ok you two will have five minutes to fight. The rest of us will watch from the observation room and see what we learn.” You are told as the rest of the class is ushered away. after a minute you hear a voice over the loudspeaker as you and dave just kind of stand there.  
“ Ok boys are you ready, remember this is just training and should be used mainly for observational purpose so show us what you're made of. You have five minutes, FIGHT!”  
You and dave stare at each other both preparing yourself. You make the first move. You summon the wind and launch yourself upwards into the sky. You stop about thirty feet in the air. Dave smiles in surprise at you. You smile back before sending a blast of air at him. Suddenly though time slows down. John doesn’t notice but dave does. He steps out of the way of the attack and walks to right below john and then crouches to jump. Suddenly time returns to normal and john is unsure what has happened as dave seems to have vanished. Then sense danger and look below. Dave jumps up and kicks you with great force. You barely manage to dodge as you sent flying down. You use the wind to catch yourself mid air and stop just short of hitting the ground. Dave smirk at you confidently as he land.  
“Sorry John but you seem powerful and I want to see what you're made of.” Suddenly dave manages slash steps and is right next to you. He swings and hits you in the jaw. You take a step back. You let out a yell and the wind blast in outward from you in all directions. Dave is knocked back. He Skids to a stop still on his feet and faces you.  
“I don’t plan on holding abk either.” You say with a new found confidence. “I will win this fight.”  
You left your hand and three two spheres of air appear. The blast at him. Dave doesn”t bother with his quirk and instead jumps into the air. He smiles to himself, but you lean forward and throw your hands down. When you do you direct wind from both hands and shoot towards him fast. You turn in the air and bring your fist upwards to connect with his jaw. He loses balance and falls flat on his back. He descend but stay floating a foot off the ground the wind swirling around you. Dave gets up and brushes off the dirt.  
“Not bad Egbert, but I think it is time I got serious.” He say and reaches for his glasses. He removes them and you raise a hand. You summon a sphere of wind around you to try and protect yourself. But when his eyes open time stops. John is froze in time and almost no one who is watching can see this. Dave stands there his red eyes exposed. He walks forwards and approaches john. The windshield is frozen in time so dave manages to get past it and puts back on his glasses. Time restart and john is confused as dave is no longer in front of him. Dave kicks john in the back hard and knock him to the ground.  
“Hd told you Egbert I am just too good.” He says with a cocky smile. Your back aches and you think you busted your nose when you hit the ground, but still you try and get up. You climb to your feet and steady yourself. Suddenly dave grabs you from behind Your shocked as he is also in front of you. He punches you hard in the gut and you fall. You are hazed and barely see as dave goes to remove his glasses and disappears before you can see his eyes.  
“W-what happened?” You ask in a weak voice.  
“I went back to thirty seconds ago so I could grab you.” Dave says smiling down at you.  
“Not like this.” You think to yourself. You only have a minute left it is now or never. You feel all the air pull around you and lift you up. You look at dave as you ascend in the air. You point a hand at him and close your eyes. You take a deep breath and release it. You open you eyes and as you release your breath you concentrate. Suddenly air swirls at dave's feet and shoots up in a twister. It launches him into the air and traps him in the middle of the thing. The wind is to strong and he can’t reach his glasses for a time stop. You launch yourself at him. You focus the air around your fist and slam it into his stomach. He is launched backwards by the wind hitting him directly and his shirt is ripped up as well as his jeans. He hits the roof hard. You land down yourself and collapse as well. You did it, you managed to win the fight. Even if you did get lucky taking him by surprise with your long range manipulation. You hear a buzzer sound and the teacher's voice returns over the loudspeakers.  
“Ok you two really over did it didn’t you. Get back her and get some rest.” She instructs. Dave stands and seems much better. He goes and helps you up.  
“hey man no hard feelings right?” dave ask.  
“Nah man why would I feel bad about winning.” You smirk.  
“yeah yeah take it easy. you did get lucky next time I won’t underestimate you.” he says with a chuckle. You go back to the front gate and leave the training area. Once inside you walk down the hall to a door that says Control Room and walk inside. When you get there you are surprised when the girl with fusca hair comes up to both of you. She raises her hand and begins to glow. Suddenly she transforms into water, she raises her hands and water extends and begins to surround you. You are surprised at first, but the water feels good and your wounds start to heal. After a moment you are both up to full health and feeling great.  
“Wow thanks, uh feferi right? nice to meet you I’m john.” You say holding out your hand.  
She smiles before accepting it and shaking. “I am feferi I am SUPER EXCITED to meet you.” She says with a very bubbly personality.  
“yo i’m dave.” Strider says in his cool kid fashion.  
“Ok class now what you noticed about their fight?” The Mail Lady ask.  
Rose raises a hand and begins to speak.  
“John was very carefree the whole fight. As well as inexperienced and lacking in terms of quirks control and usage. He managed to get lucky as Dave did not think he could control the wind around others remotely from such a distance. In fact John seemed hopeful about it himself as if unsure if he could pull it off. Dave was overconfident in his own abilities and strength and well as underestimated John. He probably thought John’s inexperienced with his quirk was a reflection of a lack of combat ability, and thought he would have fun with him.” Rose states her analyses bluntly.  
“You are very correct miss lalonde.” Miss Mendicate says. “Dave toyed with John in hopes of seeing what he was made of only to be caught off guard. In a fight with a villain that is a terrible mistake that can cost you your life.”  
“fuck I can’t believe I fucked up like that.” Dave thinks to himself.  
“John on the other hand was too unfocused and sporadic in his movements.” She says. You hate to say it but she is right. You look at the floor in embarrassment.  
“Now then we will have our next match” Miss Mendicate draws two more names, “ Sollux Captor vs. Eridan Ampora.”  
You see the boy with the gills smirks wickedly. He glares at the other boy. The boy with yellow hair scowl and despite his glasses it is obvious he is glaring back at each other.  
“Ok once you two are in place I will announce the start of the match now get out there and get ready.”  
The two boys leave and go to the same rooftop. They stand about thirty feet away from each other. Sollux has his arms crossed and seems kind of bored and pissed off. Eridan has looks angry at Sollux’s disinterest and is huffing and puffing.  
“Ok now remember you have five minutes and the point is to learn about your opponent and their fighting method. Now get ready, Fight.” A voice announces.  
“Wwell Sol you talk tough shit, wwhat you gonna do noww?” Eridan ask in his odd accent.  
“oh shhutt tthe fuck up ampora, liike ii told you before class ii wiill kiick your ass any ttiime.” Sollux says and raises his hands. “lucky for me ii gott tthe chance ssooner.”  
Suddenly a strange blowing blue and red electricity appears around sollux. Eridan scowls obviously displeased by his enemies powers. Sollux Captor is a powerful psionic with a lot of potential. His abilities include, Electricity control and launching from eyes and limbs, Controlling computers and technology, Reading minds, and Moving objects with his mind. Eridan raises his hand and in the middle of his palm is a hole. He fires a high powered beam of water at Sollux. But Sollux discharges his electricity from around him to deflect the attack. Sollux uses the steam to hide himself and line up a shot. A blast of electricity flies at Eridan. He blast his water at the ground and launches himself into the air.  
“Ok then try this on for size Sol.” Eridan yells and lifts his other hand. A stream of water comes for, but it stops after extending about 8 feet and forms a whip. Eridan cracks his water hip and hits Sollux in the leg.  
“Ahh” Sollux lets out a hiss. Then electricity surrounds him again and he begins to float.  
Sollux fires three spheres of electricity at him. Eridan dodges the first one, and deflects the second with his whip. But the third hits him in his right shoulder. He shrieks in pain and his whip falls to the ground like normal water as he loses focus for a moment. The two boys then stare each other down. Eridan pulls out a small orb. An edible water bottle that holds a gallon in a pocket sized device. He swallows it and raised both hands. Eridan Ampora, His quirk allows him to store water he has consumed in his body and fire it from his hands. The more water he consumes the more powerful he is. He can also control the water he stores and manipulate it. He has to constantly rehydrate  
“Ok Sol here I go, give me your best shot because I am not holding back. ABRAHAMS CROSSHAIRS!.” Eridan yells. He takes a second to collect power and then fires from both hands with such force that it forms one giant swirling beam of water. Sollux removes his glasses and shows his eyes. One is pure red and the other is pure blue just like his glasses and his electricity. A huge amount of electricity collects around him and seems to resignate from his eyes. Sollux fires a huge blast of electricity that is just as big as Eridans beam. The two attacks collide and their is steam everywhere. When the steam finally clear Sollux is standing there with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Eridan is lying on the ground knocked out.  
“huh guessss ii over diid iitt.” He slurs. You all wait as someone brings Eridan back. Feferi heals him and says he will be fine after he gets some rest. The teacher nods and proceeds with the next match up.  
“Ok since Ampora can no longer fight the match is over. Next up is Aradia Megido Vs. Vriska Serket. Please go to the arena.” Miss Mendicate says. Vriska smirked with confidence and Aradia who has shown no emotion at all the entire time frown then she smile, a cold smile. They both go to the arena.  
“Ok five minutes now fight.” Says the teacher.  
“So aradia how have you been I haven’t seen you since that incident. I am surprised you got in.” Vriska mocks.  
“shut up” Aradia says in a dead voice. Aradia Megido, she is a psychic who can move things with her mind, and speak with spirits. She also has the ability to create time bubbles and affect others time. Aradia raises a hand and lifts vriska into the air. She brings her hand down and slams vriska into the ground. She does it a few more times and then pulls vriska to her. She stare vriska in the eyes. Vriska smiles. Vriska Serket, She has the power to steal luck and use it to her advantage. Her left eye holds her vision eightfold which allows her to see anything even someone’s mind, and control some people. She tries to dig into Aradia’s mind and take control of her.  
“Coooooooome oooooooon aradia just give in.” Vriska whispers into the other girl's mind.  
“You stupid, ignorant bitch how dare you. You cannot control me so easily.” Vriska hears back. Aradia Uses her abilities to slow vriska’s perception of time and spends the next five minutes exacting some beating on her before the buzzer blow. To vriska it felt like an hour. She falls to the ground when you release the time spell. Aradia leaves without a word, not caring what happens to Vriska. Feferi heals her while the teacher continues.  
“Well I am not to sure what that was about, but rivalry is both good and bad for heros. Remember to restrain yourself this is just a training exercise.” She says, before drawing two more names. “Next is Tavros Nitram vs. Equius Zahhak” There are gasp from everyone as all eyes turn to the boy in the wheelchair and then to the hulking brute he is suppose to fight. Tavros had to be helped into out out of the elevator to reach the roof. Equius just stood there wait his arms crossed and never once said a word this whole time. Tavros is literally shaking and just going “ugHHH”. Miss mendicate looks concerned but hopeful. “Ok kids remember this is about adapting to your opponent, now began” She says. Equius suddenly clears his throat.  
“This is ludicrous I will not fight someone so unworthy of facing me in combat. Surrender now Nitram, we both know this is not a fair fight.” Equius bluntly states. His words hit tavros hard. Yeah sure he was right in a way, but unworthy… You want to be a hero so you can be strong like Pupa Pan. That is your dad’s hero name. But even before your accident you were very timid and shy. Tavros Nitram his quirk allows him to communicate with and control animals.  
“i-I ugH I WANT TO FIGht…” Tavros shouts out quickly, before slapping his hands over his mouth.  
Equius’s jaw drops. “What?” He says astonished.  
He takes a deep breath before removing his hands. “I uh mean i would uh well… I am worthy to fight. I want to be a ugh hero too just like you, so you I won’t give up if that is ok with you i mean.” Tavros stutters timidly.  
“Enough of this I will not stand for disobedience. Surrender or I will make you” Equius says obviously glaring despite his tinted glasses.  
Tavros raised both hands to his head and closes his eyes. He hears the birds just over head. He reaches out his his inner voice.  
“umm hey so could you guys help me fight, but um don’t try to hurt him that much. he is kind of my friends friend I guess.” Tavros rallies a flock of 30 ravens. The birds turn their heads heading the call. They dive bomb equius. The go in fast and you can not see him in the blur of black feathers. After a moment passes the birds disappears and circle overhead awaiting further instructions. You see Equius is still standing in the same place. He appears to be completely untouched. Equius Zahhak his quirk is the ability to faze himself and anything he touches in and out of reality at will. He can use this to faze through things, turn invisible, and summon items you have stored in the void as well as store other items. A feather falls down above equius. The wind catches it and you watch as it blows the feather right through his chest.  
“Like I stated earlier you are no match for me. You should just stop this foolishness.” He says in a blank deep voice. This only seems to serve to inspire Tavros more. He directs the birds to break into three groups and coordinate attacks. You hope you catch him when he is solid. Equius walks forward slowly toward you. You realize his feel must be solid or he would fall through the roof. But you wait until he gets closer. Onde he is about five feet away Tavros summons rats from inside the building. The rats rush Equius’s feet and knock him down. He has a look of shock on his face. Then something strange happens. Equius burst out laughing.  
“I see, you realized my feet were not ethereal so you attacked there. Good job.” He say standing up. Suddenly the buzzer sounds and you both realize you waste most of the time not fighting. You also both realize Tavros landed the only blow and therefore won the match. Equius helps wheel Tavris back to the classroom where everyone is excited to congratulate him; Except for Vriska who was taken to the nurse for intensive treatment.  
“Ok class can anyone tell me what Tavros did to get the upper hand?” Miss Mendicate ask.  
This time it is jade who answers.  
“Well he realized when equius was walking that part of him was not intangible. He had to keep his feet materialized to stand and walk. He waited for an opportunity and struck with a surprise attack.” Jade says with a huge smile.  
“Very good Miss Harley. Now time for the next match. Four rounds down four more to go, who will be next. Let’s find out.” The teachers says before drawing two more names. Her eyes light up and she smile. “Oh this would be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and judo's and comment's are always appreciated. Also feel free to tell me who you would like to see fight each other out of the remaining eight beta kids.


	3. The First Day Showdown Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EIght names remain. Who will showdown in the finally four matches. So this will be the end of day one of hero trianing. next chapter I am going to do the lunch scene first to get some background on the universe. I will be doing shipping which is hinted at in this chapter. Now I am going to be applying troll romance into society as the normal dating method as well as most of the population of earth is pansexual. I do hint at romemary and some one sided karezi though Karezi is not my karkat or terezi otp it was cannon so i am thinking of maybe doing it for a while and see how it goes. But you guy let me know what your otp's are, or maybe just a ship you would like to see and in what quadrent you would like to see them.

Miss Mendicate stands in front of the class holding two slips of paper.  
“Gamzee Makara Vs. Nepeta Leijon.” She calls. Suddenly Equius, who has been in the corner chatting with Tavros steps forward.  
“Unacceptable, Nepeta is to frail to face someone of his high statured.” He says defensively. But from behind him steps the cat looking girl.  
“Relax Equius.” she says placing a small hand on his tall shoulder, “I want to fight, just like everyone here. We are all here beclaws we want to be hero’s right. Well I will nefur have a chance if you don’t let me do this.”  
Equius goes silent for a moment. He opens his mouth once, but doesn’t speak. Then he finally replies.  
“So be it.” He says before turning and going into the corner to sulk alone.  
Nepeta has to help Gamzee find his way back to the roof as he seems to be in a haze.   
When they finally reach the rooftop he thanks her.  
“WoW tHaNkS SiStEr I aPpReCiAtE tHe MoThErFuCkInG hAnD” He slurs.  
“Mew pur welcome.” She smiles sweetly.  
They are interrupted by the speakers. “Alright you two have five minutes, now FIGHT!” The teacher almost cheers.  
Gamzee suddenly smirk and he shifts his stance ever so slightly. But in that movement he also seems to change as well. Nepeta notices this do to her natural feline instincts. She suddenly gets the since he is a predator and should be avoided at all cost. But she tells herself to be strong and attacks. Nepeta charges at full speed, and extends her claws. When she is close enough to strike Gamze punches at her. But she already anticipated that, and jumps up into the air to avoid his swing. Gamzee hits the floor of the roof and leaves a big hole in it that shows the empty room below. Nepeta spins mid air and brings her claws down at him. Gamzee catches her hand in and instant. He looks up from the ground a wicked smile on his face. He slashes her claws across his face and laughs as blood trickles down. He throws her to the side like it is nothing. Nepeta catches herself and true to her quirk lands on her feet. Nepeta Leijon her quirk is that she possess all of the instincts and abilities of any feline. She has claws, a tail, and keen senses. She also has the power to see someone’s soul or aura. She glares at gamzee and summons her sense. She can tell that his usual odd and rainbow like aura has been replaced by a darker more sinister aura. You don’t know what happened, but Gamzee must have had some kind of incident. That are he is a natural predator.   
“ok calm down nepeta mew pur a puredator too. You can do this. You can show everyone you are just as strong as equius.” Nepeta thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath and calls upon her inner feline abilities. She opens her eyes and they now look less of that of a house cat, and more of those of a lion. Your claws have grown to three inches and you have whiskers that grew instantly. Nepeta let’s out a mighty sound reminiscent to that of a jungle cat. Gamze turns his head with that wicked smile still plastered on his face. He lets out a small “honk.” that is then followed by a great “HONK!” Nepeta feels a shiver in her spine, but hides it from him. This time Gamzee breaks the pause.  
“come here kitty cat.” He almost whispers. He raises a hand and motions for you to come to him. You remain still a moment and his eyes widen in rage.  
“I SAID GET THE MOTHERFUCK OVER HERE” Gamzee said in an almost demonic voice. Gamzee flash steps and is right next to nepeta. He swings his fist hard at her stomach. But nepeta flashes herself and is behind him suddenly. Gamzee is completely thrown off and his intense aura is gone. Nepeta clashes her claws down his back three times and jumps back landing five feet away. She raises her claws in a threatening manner.  
“don’t underestimate me meowtherfucker.” She says with an intense glow in her cat eyes.  
Gamzee took a step forward dazed. He regained himself quickly and turned around and hissed at her. Gamzee flashed and appeared above nepeta. He brought his foot down hard on her back. Nepeta let out a cry like a cat being strangled. She was knocked to the hard. Gamzee stood above her with a blood thirsty look.  
“not bad. BUT NOT MOTHERFUCKING GOOD ENOUGH MOTHERFUCKER. too bad funs over. ALL MOTHERFUCKING DONE WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING FUN! now let’s end this.” Gamzee says fidgeting and twitching. He appears to be having some sort of mental episode. Miss mendicate is shown in the control room. She is about to shut things down. But suddenly as gamzee is preparing to attack. Nepeta’s tail grabs his leg and yanks hard pulling him to the ground. She springs up with a sly smile of her own.  
“come on Gamz mew know better I always land on my feet.” She says with a whimsical wink. Nepeta stabs down at him with her claws but he manages to squirm out of the way. Gamzee kicks her off of him and she slides back a few feet. He jumps up, but Nepeta isn’t laying up she goes in slashing and stabbing with her claws. Gamzee manages to dodge her. Gamzee Makara His quirk allows him to augment any physical property of himself. He has super strength, speed, agility, and health regeneration. He can also give others boost as well. Gamzee suffers from some issues and as such has violent episodes. His powers are enhanced during this time, but he cannot control himself. He was taken in by Sburb to try and help him control his abilities. Do to his condition if he uses his quirk on someone else it causes them to become aggressive as well. Gamzee uses his arms to block, not seeming to care about the damage to them. He swings at her and manages to get in a few hits while she is clawing at him. She lets out a hiss and brings her foot up to your jaw. You both jump back at the same time panting. Nepeta tell tell she has some bruised ribs, and properly a sprained ankle. Gamzee is bleeding a lot and even with his quirk power to heal he is doing bad. But still they both stare each other down. Two hunters locked in a struggle to find out which of them is predator and which is prey. They both flash and meet each other halfway. They swing full force at each other. Then the buzzer rings and suddenly they are both stopped by some sort of tape. You notice that it looks to be yellow tape with black marking on it. The markins say stop. You both look to see the announcer from the exam standing there. Aimless Renegade His quirk allows him to produce and control yellow tape from his hands. This tape can temporarily neutralize an opponent's quirk. He gives you both a smug grin.  
“Ok enough you two, times up. Though I must say I am impressed by both of your drives.” He says releasing and recalling his tape. Nepeta is panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Gamzee’s eyes have fallen back down to there usual hazed appearance and he is slouching again. Looking with her special eyes nepeta can tell his aura has returned to its usual odd sporadic rainbow. They are taken back to the room by A.R. just in case things got out of hand on the way to the control room. Oddly enough Feferi does not come up to greet them. Instead a moment later Jane arrives. She smiles and waves at the class.  
“Well golly hi there. I am Jane Crocker. I was called to help heal some students.” She says in a chipper and almost quizzical way. Miss Mendicate steps forward to greet her.  
“Ah yes hello Jane, good to see you again. These two are in pretty rough shape. We have someone who can heal, but she needs to rest for her own sparring match.” Miss Mendicate addresses Jane as if they are old friends. While Jane and Miss Mendicate catch up and treat the wounded; John, Dave, Karkat, and Sollux stand in the back.  
“yo dudes check it. that Jane chick is like hella slammin” Dave says with a mischievous smile.  
“II know riight. wiissh sshe would treat my woundss.” Sollux replies with a laugh. John starts to blush and gets all huffy.  
“Hey man that is my sister.” He says defensively.  
“what no way? you didn’t tell me you had a hot sister.” Dave says, “dude Karkat, check John’s hot sister.”  
Karkat rolls his eyes, but does blush a bit. John just stops his foot and crosses his arms in a huff. He pouts and looks at the ground. Sollux and Dave smile and exchange a fist bump. Suddenly the private conversation is interrupted.  
“W-well gee, thanks.” Jane is blushing super hard and covers her face with her hands.  
“B-but Miss Mendicate was about to draw the next set of names right mama?” Jane turns the teacher trying to change the subject.  
Miss Mendicate glares at the four of you; but simply clears her throat and proceeds.  
“Ok then let us continue. I will now draws the next set of names.” She reaches in and collects two more slips of paper. “Rose Lalonde Vs. Kanaya Maryam.”  
Rose looked up from her grimoire and glanced at the teacher. She then turned her attention to the other girl whose name was called. Kanaya was looking up from her own book, which appeared to be a Vladimir Todd book. She looks at rose as well. Rose examines her up and down in intense curiosity. Then she smiles at Kanaya. Kanaya can not help but blush a bit at how the other girl looks at her. She gives a shy smile back. They two girls stand across from each other on the roof top. They both are examining the other still. They are both interested in the odd girl that is staring at them. The teacher finally breaks the silence.  
“Ok girls now you have five minutes. Remember this is a learning opportunity. The goal is to learn about your opponent's abilities and adapt to their unique then.” The teacher says, suddenly snapping both of them to their senses. Rose is the first to make a move of any type. She raises her arms and shrugs.  
“Well usually I have my needles, but since this is hand to hand I am at bit of a disadvantage. My powers manifest from both the light and dark so my needles help focus and control them both at once to increase my shadows strength. However I feel I can still prove a worthy opponent Miss Maryam.” Rose says punctually and bows. When she bows a shadow appears at her feet. It forms a circle with rose standing in the center extending out three feet. Kanaya blushes at how elegant her opponent is being.  
“Um Yes Well I Will Try To Um Be A Worthy Adversary As Well. If That Would Please You Or Wait I Mean Um…” Kanya smacks herself in the face embarrassed. Kanaya Maryam her quirk grants her claws, advanced strength, and speed. She also gives off a glowing light. If she consumes somes blood she can her herself almost instantly from a few drops. She can also then track the blood of someone whose blood she has tasted by smell for up to 60 yards.  
“Um May We Please Proceed?” Kanaya ask trying to recover herself.  
“Very well as you wish” Rose replies and raises her arm. The shadow at her feet began to raise and form six black tendrils. They reach a little higher than Rose Herself. She motions at Kanaya with her hand. The shadow tendrils shoot at her. Kanaya jumps back just in time. The tendrils barely miss her. She smiles but suddenly the shadows began to twist. One hits you in the leg and leaves a small cut. Kanaya hisses and bares her fangs. Suddenly she began to glow brighter. When she did Rose’s shadow shriveled and dissipated in the sudden flash. Rose is instantly blinded. She instinctively raises her hands to try to shield her eyes, and takes a step back. Kanaya ceases the opportunity and advances at her. She slashes her claws at her arm and cuts her. Rose yells and swings an arm instinctively. Another shadow tendril appears. It swings at Kanaya connecting with her side. It knocks Her back for a moment. Kanaya smiles as she raise her hand and licks the blood from her claws. She glows a little brighter and her eyes began to glow as well. After a moment her eyes stop glowing and the cut on her leg is gone.  
“Mmm Well I Must Say You Taste Amazing Miss Lalonde. O Positive Rare, Also My Favorite.” Kanaya says with a flirtatious smile.  
“Why thank you Miss Maryam, but I believe we are supposed to be sparing” Rose returns the smile and winks. Rose raise both arms and closes her eyes. She is again encased in a circle of shadow tendrils. She flicks her right hand and two tendrils sly at Kanaya. Kanaya dodges them by rolling to the side. She instantly tenses her legs at lunges at Rose. Kanaya raises a claws. Rose raises her hands so her palms face Kanaya. Her shadow forms a semi shield to guard her front. Kanaya smiles and contorts herself mid air. She swings her leg and bring it around to Roses side; where the shield does not reach. Rose gets knocked back, but is still on her feet. She gives the other girl a smile of commandment.  
“Not bad. So you raised your claws as a faint.” Rose admires.  
“Yes Thank You. Your Shield Was Impressive Though, Good Idea.” Kanaya commends Rose’s thinking.  
“Well that is not my only trick.” Rose raise her hand. Suddenly it is surrounded in her dark shadow. She aims at Kanaya and fires a blast of pure darkness at her. Kanaya’s eyes widen as she is knocked back. Rose lowers her and panting. That shot took a lot out of her. Kanaya tries to catch her breath for a moment as well. Then she begins to glow brighter and brighter. She runs at Rose. Rose tries to defend herself but the light dispersed her shadows. Rose lashes at and launches a bolt of light at Kanaya. It manages to take Kanaya by surprise and knocks her flat on her back. That is when the buzzer sounds and the match is over. Rose turns to walk away but she is stopped by the other girl's voice.  
“Why Did You Not Use Your Full Power Sooner?” She ask. Rose stops and pauses. After a minute she replied.  
“I swore I would never show my mother that light she yearns to see. Besides I prefer to Shadow.” She says in a grim voice and walks away. Rose reaches the class first. Jane offers her treatment but she refuses. Rose retreats into a dark corner and almost seems to disappear amongst the shadows. Kanaya arrives soon after her. She tells smiles and thanks Jane when she offers healing, but Kanaya has already recovered.  
“Ok now that was a perfect example of adapting to your opponent. Kanaya turned her passive ability into a strong offensive and defensive ability. Rose managed to win the match last moment however by using a part of her quirk she doesn't usually use. You remaining four should take this into account during your matches. Now then this will be the last drawing.” Miss Mendicate says. She reaches in and grabs to slips.  
“The next match is Jade Harley Vs. Feferi Piexes. That also means that the last match will be Karkat Vantas Vs. Terezi Pyrope. Good Luck.” She says with a smile. Jade Smiles and gets a very serious expression on her face. Feferi has the same expression on her face. Feferi turns to Jade so they can walk to the arena, but Jade is suddenly consumed in a green flame. It is gone in a flash along with Jade. On the screen the class watches as the same green flame flashes on the monitor. Jade is instantly standing there and the flames are gone. Feferi’s smile grows wider and suddenly she becomes pure water. She launches off like a geyser toward to roof top. She gets there fast and waves at Jade with a giggle.   
“Well I am glad you too are eager, so I won’t keep you waiting. Fight!” The speaker announce with enthusiasm. Feferi moves first, but not to attack. She does a perfect curtsey and addresses Jade.  
“HEllo I am Lady Feferi Peixes, Princess Of Alternia, Second In line for the Throne. I am pleased to have the privilege to fight you.” She says with grace befitting her status. Alternia is A kingdom just north of Prospit City. It borders America And Canada. It is a Matriarchy, and the current Empress is a feared woman. She is known as Her Imperial Condescension. Fereri Peixes has the ability to become water, as well as manipulate any nearby water. She can use this power in a variety of ways including: Attacking, Defending, hiding in water of almost any size, and even healing other wounds by touching them and willing her own life force to do such.  
Jade bows back with a smile.  
“Pleased to meet you, your majesty. I am Miss Jade Harley, the pleasure is all mine.” Jade replies. Jade Harley, she has K9 ears, fangs, claws, smell, eyes, and a tail. You also have the power to control and manipulate space itself. You can make an item grow or shrink in size, as well as move items at will. She can teleport as well as summon green flames by summoning upon the power of space. Suddenly Feferi’s lower half turns into water and begins to swirl all around her. Water also comes out of her and and forms a Dual Sided Trident. She aims it at Jade with a creepily bubbly smile. She blast at Jade and slashes at her with the trident. But at exactly the last second there is a flash of green flame and Jade is gone. Feferi tries to regain herself and look for her only to find Jade is right behind her. Jade has her hand raised and green fire swirls around her finger tips. She launches a bolt of the green flames at Feferi. Feferi throws the trident which collides with the flames. The two attacks create a huge amount of steam which is instantly spread by the shockwave. The two girls are now both hidden in the mist. Feferi looks around cautiously, but she can’t see anything in the mist. Just to be safe se becomes water and falls to the ground to form a puddles. Jade slashes at the air where she was only moments ago.  
“Neat trick.” Jade smile at Feferi’s quick thinking. “But you still smell fishy.” Jade takes in a deep breath through her nose to emphasis the fact she can locate the other girl with scent alone. Feferi still in puddle form surrounds Jade. She blast upward knocking Jade into the air. Her upper half reappears and she grabs Jade by the shirt. Jade smiles and grabs Feferi's wrist with both hands.  
“Sorry about this, but you should be ok.” Jade apologies with a pout. Her hands erupt in flames and Feferi can feel the intense heat. Her hand boils into steam and dissipates. Feferi lets out a hiss and tries to use her water to propel herself backwards. Jade stops and is just floating in mid air; Her green flames surrounding her as she does. She flies after Feferi, hurling balls of fire. Feferi weaves and dodges managing to avoid her attacks. Her hand has finally resolidified and she turns to face the other girl. Feferi wields her dual sided trident again. She jumps up at swings at Jade. Jade teleports a few feet back to avoid the attack. Jade points her hand down at a pile of rubble. She lifts her hand and all the rubble begins to float up to her. She pushes out with her hand and the rubble and depree fly at Feferi. Feferi raises both arms and brings them down diagonally. When she does crescent shaped waves of water shoot out and slice through most of the rubble. Then Feferi launches herself with a geyser of water. She is bouncing all around the rooftop like crazy. Even Jade can’t get a clear shot like this. Jade takes a moment to follow her movements. Then predicting where she should land next; Jade shoots a bolt of fire at the spot. When Feferi is almost there the bolt hits and knocks her off course. Jade teleports behind her and, using Feferi’s own momentum against her, slams her knee hard into the middle of her back. There is a small pop but no snap, so no serious damage. Feferi falls to the ground and lands with a splat. She became water again and is now a puddle scattered everywhere. She reappears and is on her side in pain. The buzzer sounds and the match is over. Jade flies down and lands next to her and bends down to offer her hand. Feferi gladly takes it and gets up slowly. Feferi wraps Jade up in a hug and the two girls smile and laugh. You can tell you two will be great friends after such an intense battle. You walk back together chatting about this and that. When you get back Jane sits you both down to heal you while the rest of the class continues with the final round.   
“Alright class this is it. Next up is Vantas and Pyrope. I want you two to remember what this lesson is about. Observation, Analysation, And Adaptation of and to your opponent. Now then good luck. Now FIGHT!” Miss Mediate announces over the speaker when the two students reach the rooftop. Karkat is standing there pouting and mumbling a few curse words. Terezi is staring at him behind her red shades.  
“HEHE well you taste delicious. A delectable cherry red.” Terezi says leaning on her cane.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHAT THE DOES THAT EVEN MEAN. AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A CANE I THOUGHT WEAPONS WERE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS MATCH.” Karkat angrily snaps back. Yelling in a high pitched voice, which is emphasized by his small stature.   
“They are not. This is my walking can cause I am blind duh.” Terezi says like it should be the most obvious thing ever.   
“OK WAIT HOLD IT FIRST OF YOUR BLIND?!? WTF I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT A BLIND GIRL. SECOND I SAW YOU USE THAT DURING THE ENTRANCE EXAM, I KNOW YOU HAVE BLADES HIDDEN IN IT.” Karkat wines. Terezi laughs before charging him. She feints like she is going to swing her cane. Karkat gets ready to block, but at the last second she does a flip and lands behind him. She sweeps his feet with her leg and he falls to the ground. He gets a small cut on his hand.  
“What’s a matter afraid to get your ass kicked by a blind girl?” She mocks.  
Terezi Pyrope, She has the ability to access almost all brain function that is usually restricted from humans. Because of this she can mentally adapt to almost anything, as well as analyze and predict the outcome of events based on people's choice and the different options available. Karkat grimaces and jumps up to his feet. His face is as bright red as his hair and he is huffing.   
“FINE THEN YOU WANT TO FIGHT, BRING IT!!!” He yells. Suddenly blood flows from the cut on his hand. It morphs into the form of two sickels. He points on at her and lets out a battle cry. Karkat Vantas, has the ability to manipulate his own blood. He can use it for offensive and defensive purposes. He also produces a lot of blood and is able to lose almost all of his blood before bleeding out. Karkat charges her and slashes with one of his hemosickles. Terezi blocks with her cane. She takes the opportunity and attacks where he is open. She spin kicks him in the gut knocking him back. Karkat has the breath knocked out of him for a second, but quickly recovers. “YOU BLOCK WELL FOR A BLIND PERSON.” Karkat says.  
“HEHE I can smell your movements. I can also taste your fear.” Terezi smirks. She lunges and stabs at him with her cane. Karkat tries to sidestep but she catches his arm. He grimaces at the small cut. He slashes at her with his sickles trying to drive her back. Terezi jumps back and takes a moment. In her mind she can clearly see everything around her within 60ft. She can tell this guy is a hot head and can taste the rage coming off of him.  
“If I can make this guy angry enough he will lose it. Then I can wait for a chance and strike. I have got about four minutes left. Perfect plenty of time to enjoy this.” Terezi formulates her strategy in less than a second.  
“HEY CHERRY BOY, WHAT’S THE MATTER YOU SCARED.” She taunts. Karkat scowls and grips his weapons tighter.  
“OF COURSE YOU ARE I CAN TASTE IT. I CAN ALSO TASTE HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF. HERE I’LL GO EASY ON YOU.” Terezi throws her cane to the ground. “SEEEEEE NO CANE. NOT LIKE I NEED IT, YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME ANYWAY.”   
Karkat is steaming. He lets out a cry and charges. He slashes like mad at her. Terezi has her eyes closed behind her shades. She is focused on reading and anticipating his movements. She dodges gracefully while looking for an opening. Once one is presented she smiles and strikes. She punches Karkat square in the jaw. He is shocked by her suddenly change to offense and completely taken off guard. He is sent tumbling to his ass with a bloody nose and a busted lip.  
“HEHEHE COME ONE KARKLES IT IS LIKE YOU ARE NOT EVEN TRYING” She shrieks in a mad laugh.  
“RAGH SHUT UP!!!” Karkat Yells. He jumps to his feet and swings at her with his fist this time. Terezi smiles. She raises her arm and uses it to avert his attack. She then uses the other hand to grabs his arm and pull up. She turns as she does and flips Karkat over her head. She slams him hard on his back and he coughs up a bit of blood. She plants a boot of his chest roughly. She smiles down triumphant. But Karkat suddenly smiles back.  
“PULSE” It is said like a whisper, but the boys natural tone and authority project it. Suddenly all his little cuts gush blood for a second. The stop almost as fast as they started but you now stand in a puddle of blood. The blood launches out and wraps around Terezi. She tries to break free but can’t. Once it finally stops everything but her face is wrapped in chains made of blood. Karkat gets up to his feet and scowls at her. There is an intense fury in his eyes.  
“I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU ARE ANYONE ELSE GOT IT!” He yells before charging. He returns the punch from earlier. Terezi goes flying and lands so hard she bounces. The buzzer ends and the match is over. Karkat Vantas has won. Karkat just stood there yelling in victory for a bit. After a minute Terezi stands. She buts a hand over his mouth and shakes her head in embarrassment. He just pulls away with a cocky smile. He marches off toward the control room. You watch him go for a second.  
“UH HE IS SOOOO ANNOYING… but he is kind of cute when he is mad.” The thought entered Terezi’s mind almost on accident. She swore to forget that ever crossed her mind. She marches off trying to distract herself. When Terezi finally reaches the control room Jane is finishing healing Karkat. He is blushing as she talks to him and for just a second he smiles as she tells an embarrassing story about John as a kid. Miss Mendicate suddenly calls everyone's attention.  
“Alright now class you have all seen first hand each other's quirks. So now try thinking how to combat your opponents specific quirks in the future. Now then it is time for a lunch break so you kids can recuperate. Take this as an opportunity to get to know each other better as well. Now class dismissed.” Miss Mendicate sits in the chair and turns around to face the monitors. The kids all exit the room and head to the lunch hall.


	4. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first off i do apologize about my absence. I have been on vactaion and i am also going through a lot in my personal life. That being said I am back and plan to continue this story. This chaper is kind of two parts. The first is a lunch scene to explain a litle back story .The second part is a look into Dave Striders life.

John walks up to Jane as everyone is heading for the lunch room.  
“Hey sis what’s up?” John ask her.  
“Oh hey John. Not much.” She says turn towards you.  
“Sorry I missed your match, but I heard you beat a STRIDER” Jane has a look of amazement on her face. “Good job bro that’s no small task.  
You blush and rub the back of your neck.  
“Yeah well I got lucky and tried a new trick. It worked and caught him off guard.” You look away a bit embarrassed suddenly. Jane has always been looking out for you so hearing he tell you how great you did, well you can’t help but let out a buck tooth grin.  
Jane giggles when you do.  
“I didn’t know you worked with the nurse's office.” You say to her curious of your sister appearance in your class today.  
“Yeah as a part of my individual quirk training I help the nurses office with hearing students.” She says with a shrug.  
“So have you made any friends?” She ask you.  
“Well there are a lot of cool people in my class, though some are a little odd. But yeah I think I have made some friends already.” You say as you two reach the lunch room.  
“That’s great. I must say seeing your class is like a flashback. Well minus those two though. but trust me John as long as you have your friends you will make it far. Now i got too go see you after school.” Jane says before turning to leave. You wave to her as she goes. You notice she goes up to a strangely familiar group. A boy in short shorts with a familiar tan. He has green eyes and black messy hair. A girl with blonde hair and pink eyes, who is wearing a skirt and a shirt with a cat on it. And a boy with anime shades and white spiky anime hair. He has on fingerless gloves and a shirt with a hat on it. You get a strange sense of familiarity. You turn and go off to find your friends. You spot Jade first. She is sitting next to dave and karkat. Rose and Kanaya are talking at the end of the table. Gamzee is sitting next to karkat with tavros by his side. You go up and take a seat Next to Rose and Dave .  
“Hey guys what’s up?” You ask as you take a seat and pull out your lunch box.  
“sup egbert, nothing just watching these two argue over comics like geeks.” Dave replied and nods his head as he leans back.  
“UH YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE. OF COURSE BATMAN IS BETTER THAN IRON MAN HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION. TONY STARK IS AN ARROGANT SELF CENTERED DOUCHE.” Karkat says slamming his fist on the table.  
“Oh please Bruce Wayne is a rich boy with a hero complex and parent issues. Iron man is a genius. His suit is so much better than some batarang.” Jade says turning her nose up into the air.  
“FUCK YOU HARLEY YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO TASTE YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.” Karkat yells and looks around angrily. His gaze lands on you and he squints his eyes.  
“EGBERT YOU FUCKASS END THIS FOR ME WHO IS BETTER?” He says in what you think is him trying to be nice. You look between them impishly but finally speak up.  
“Batman. Iron Man is his own villain most of the time and turns evil a lot. plus bruce wayne could totally kick his ass.” You say. Jade huffs, while Karkat pumps his fist in the air and cheers.  
“So where are you from Karkat?” You ask trying to change the topic.  
He scowls a bit at this.  
“WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW EGBERT I AM FROM ALTERNIA ORIGINALLY. IN FACT MOST OF THE CLASS IS.” He says. That peaks your interest. Alternia is a decent size kindom that resides where there use to be ocean. In fact part of the kingdom is underwater, specifically the part where the more noble members live.  
“Oh so do you guys all know each other?” Jade ask.  
“WELL NOT REALLY I KNEW SOLLUX AND KANAYA FOR A LONG TIME. I NEVER MET ARADIA BUT SHE AND SOLLUX USED TO DATE SO I HEARD ABOUT HER. I MET GAMZEE HERE AT THE ENTRANCE EXAM AS WELL AS TEREZI BUT I DIDN’T REALLY TALK TO HER MORE LIKE SHE STOLE MY KILL AND RAN OFF. THE OTHERS ALL KNOW EACH OTHER BUT I AM NOT TOTALLY SURE HOW.” Karkat says. He then turns to Gamzee.  
“HEY SHIT SPONGE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DEAL IS WITH EVERYONE’S SHIT?” Karkat ask.  
“Uh I dOn’T fUcKiNg KnOw MaN” He says. He picks up a small pie and bites into it. It is green and has an odd smell.  
“uhh I KNOW aboUT soME Of iT..” Tavros speaks up. His voice cracking as he speaks.  
Everyone suddenly turns to him and blinks. He has been quietly avoiding attention until now. He looks down at his hand nervously, but continues.  
“Umm ok so here is what I know. Me and Aradia used to live pretty close to each other and go to the same school. We became friends and both had and interest in FLARPING that live action game where you use your quirk in role playing scenarios. Well Vriska and Terezi were also into the game and had a team together known as the scourge sisters. They were fierce and strong and always together. well we used to play together. Vriska's always was mean to me, but one night…” Tavros stops and begins to shake in fear. “w-welL one night she and me were facing off again. we were at a cliff and s-she used her quirk and made me jump off the cliff…” Tears stream down his face. Everyone has a look of dread. “I broke my spine and now I can’t walk. I guess after that Aradia tried to get revenge on her, but it didn’t go well. She ended up in the hospital last year, she was only just released. So Terezi set up a trap of some sort and blew off vriska’s arm and her eye. She and equius were neighbors, her made her a new arm and eye. After that Vriska came to see me. She used her powers to take control and make me control Terezi’s mother's pet. A dragon, she used it to lure Terezi out in her sleep and then blinded her. Since then her and Vriska haven’t talked. I have only talked to Aradia and Terezi and even then only a little.” Tavros finishes. You all look at him and then at each other. Finally Gamze Speaks up.  
“HeY mAn LeT’s GeT oUt Of HeRe. I wIlL cAtCh YoU lAtEr KaRbRo <>.” Gamzee says. He holds out two finger to Karkat. Karkat grumbles something but does the same and makes a diamond. Gamzee pushes tavros away and they leave the lunchroom. Dave snickers once they leave. Karkat turns and gives him a death glare.  
“OH DO YOU FIND SOMETHING FUCKING FUNNY STRIDER?!” He spits.  
“haha no no in fact it makes perfect sense maybe one of the juggalos edibles with calm you down enough to get the sand out of your nook.” Dave says with a smirk. Karkat turns red and balls his hands into a fist.  
“MY FUCKING QUADRANTS ARE NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS FIRST OFF. SECOND GAMZEE HAS A MEDICAL PRESCRIPTION FOR THAT HOW DARE YOU MAKE LIGHT OF HIS MENTAL ILLNESS YOU FUCK FACED MORON.” Karkat gets real defensive. But he lets out a huff and crosses his arms. He seems to have calmed down just a bit.  
“Oh come on Karkat it is no big deal. I think it is cute you and Gamzee are moirails. When did it happen?” Jade ask noisily.  
“WELL IT HAPPENED AT THE EXAM NOT THAT YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO KNOW. BUT YEAH WE MET DURING THE EXAM. HE HAD A GROUP OF IMPS AROUND HIM JUST SITTING AROUND DRINKING SODA AND EATING HIS GODDAMN POT PIES. I GOT HIM TO KILL THEM WITH ME EVENTUALLY SO HE COULD GET ENOUGH POINTS. I JUST DON’T KNOW I JUST FELT LIKE HE NEEDED ME ALMOST INSTANTLY YOU KNOW.” Karkat says blushing. The whole table laughs which makes him yell at you all to go fuck yourself. This makes you all laugh louder. You all spend the rest of lunch talking and getting to know each other. After lunch you go off to your regular courses. The first week goes by pretty fast. You are glad to have your friends.

 

Dave Strider wake up at 6 a.m. Monday morning. It is the second week of school and you have absolutely hated every second of the last week.You are bored in all the regular classes. On top of that your Bro heard about your loss to Egbert on the first day. He has been kicking your ass all week as punishment or as he calls it training. You open use your quirk to slow down time and let yourself get ready longer. Your shower is thirty minutes of pure hot water that last two minutes. You get dressed and put on your shades before returning time to normal. You leave your room and immediately regret it. You are suddenly kneed in the gut by a puppet. You let out a groan and curl up a bit. Your bro is standing a few feet back. Brodrick “Bro” Strider, he is the third highest ranked hero. He has superior speed, strength, and agility. He also has the ability manipulate his soul to possess objects and control them. He can possess people as well. He has been going at this whole training thing all week. Just because he is mad Egbert’s Dad is the Second Ranked Hero and he isn’t. That and he is obsessed with your “Destiny” or some crap.  
“Sup lil man.” Bro says coldly. His puppet jabs at you. You side step and do a spin kick. You knock the damn thing back. It goes flying back but stops in the air. It is this odd orange and then it turns and looks at you. The Lil Call your bro’s favorite puppet. He is about three feet tall and though he looks to be made of simple cloth is compiled of special fiber. It flies at you launching a volley of punches. You slow down time, but even still it is moving at a decent rate. You manage to jump back and draw your weapon. You release the time stream and counter attack. You flash step and attempt to slash the puppet’s head off. Lil cal lets out a haunting laugh before flash stepping out of the way.  
“weak bro you gotta do better than that.” Bro says with a smirk. Suddenly Lil Cal appears behind you and chops you in the back. You stumble forward and land on your hands and knees. To make matters worse you sunglasses go flying. You immediately close your eyes, gridding you teeth in anger as you do.  
“You can’t believe you let him get the best of you like that.” You think as you search for your glasses aimlessly. Bro doesn’t seem to care much about your situation. A almost in audible creak is all you hear before Lil Cal kicks you in the side. You let out a hiss, but keep you eyes shut.  
“come on lil man what’s wrong. lose something?”Bro taunts and you can hear him walk forward and pick up your shades.  
“oh did you need these. ha that’s right you still can’t open your eyes without stopping time right.” Bro states, not asking at all. He waits for a response still, and when you don’t give one he seems to get pissed.  
“david elizabeth strider you open your goddamn eyes this instant. this is bullshit dirk could control his powers better at your age. he could take off his shades and was better with a sword. you need to stop fucking around and get serious. you’re destined to be number one, so if you let egberts brat or anyone else beat you again I will teach you the meaning of strength. Now open your eyes or I will snap the shad-” Bro yelled, but he suddenly stopped. Dave Had his eyes open revealing the bright red color of his eyes. Tears streamed down his face. He jumped to his feet. He grabbed his shades, and his backpack. He stops to punch bro in the face and then jump out the window. He is on the Eighteenth floor. He puts on his shades to releases time again and just before he falls he his own time down tremendously. He grabs the catwalk with both hands and restores time. He lands pretty softly and climbs down the thing. Dave lets out a sigh and turns to walk down the street. Bro will be pissed you got in a cheap shot, but you don’t care he is an asshole. You just want to go hang with your friends and forget about this. As you walk to school some guys start to follow you. You turn down an alley way to take a shortcut and the run up. One of them steps forward with a knife.  
“alright kid give us your bag.” The guys says. He is in filthy clothes that are all ripped up. You don’t even respond you flash step and knock him out with and uppercut. His friend steps back. He looks like some sort of crocodile thing. He is big and mean look, but after seeing you move like that he is being cautious. He roars and swings his tail at you. You jump and land on his tail. You then do an acrobatic flip off of his tail and bring your heel down hard on his face. You leave them there and stop someone nearby. You have them call the police and then leave.  
You arrive at school early. You have hero class first thing so you decide to just go ahead and go to class. You are about thirty minutes early so you didn’t expect anyone else to be there. But sure enough when you get there you find Karkat is already there. He is sipping out of a thermostat when you come in. He looks up at you and frowns a bit, before sighing.  
“OH HEY STRIDER, WHAT’S UP?” Karkat ask as you take a seat next to him.  
“nothin much just thought i might ya know get here a bit early my quirk kind of helps.” You say with a shrug. You notice that Karkat has bags under his eyes, which isn’t that unusual for the red hear.  
“yo man do you like ever sleep?’ You ask  
“SLEEP WHO NEEDS SLEEP I HAVE COFFEE MOTHERFUCKER.” Karkat says holding his thermostat up in glory. You can’t help but crack a smile. You too spent a few minutes chatting about class and Karkat’s coffee addiction. After a while some of the others began to show up and join you in idle chit chat. When Gamzee shows up he stumbles over and throws an arm around Karkat's shoulder.  
“HeY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNd WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP?” He ask behind glossy eyes. Karkat sniffs the air and scowls.  
“ARE YOU ALREADY HIGH?!? FUCK GAMZEE CLASS STARTS SOON AND YOU’RE TOO BAKED TO PAY ATTENTION.” Karkat grumbles crossing his arms and pouting.  
“HaHa YeAh SoRrY bUt I nEeD mY mEdS tO uM fUcK i FoRgOt.” Gamzee burst out laughing. This only make Karkat sulk more. You can’t help but join in. It is pretty funny watching him get so upset. Soon Ms. Mendicate shows up and the bell rings signalling the beginning of class.  
“Ok children today, we will be doing something a bit different. We will be going outside to the training area. We are going to do some basic quirk assessments on you all. I will demonstrate once we get there.” She says and motions for you all to stand. She leads you all out of the classroom and to what appears to be a sports area. There is a track course with hurdles set up, as well as a few cages with what looks like a pitching machine. Miss Mendicate leads you all to the track field first.  
“Ok so I am sure you kids have done fitness test before, this is very similar to that. THe only difference is while previously quirks were not allowed that this test is all about using your quirks. For example, Mr. Egbert would you please jump the first hurdle but without using your quirk.” She says gesturing towards it. John goes to stand next to her. He stretches for a moment and drops into a running stance. He runs as fast as he can, but his foot catches and knocks over the first hurdle. John stumbles and falls to his knees. The whole class erupts into a fit of laughter as John stands up blushing. The teacher calls you all back to attention.  
“Ok, Ok settle down. Now be nice class, John tried his best and we should support him. Besides this is the reason we are here. Now John try again but this time, try using your quirk to help you. But please use it to augment your own speed and not just to fly over all the hurdles.” She says. She stands back up the hurdle and John gets back into position. He kneels into a running position. He takes a deep breath and focus on the wind collecting at his feet. He shot off towards the hurdle with the wind helping aid his movements. Unlike last time where He ran just like a typical nerdy and kind of chubby teenager, this time he moves at least twice as fast and his movements are much more agile. He gets to the hurdle and wills the wind at his feet to launch him up in the air. John is blown straight upwards by a geyser of air. He flies up about twenty fee in the air before he starts to descend. He lands softly, using the air to slow and cushion his fall. He turns back to see with the one jump, he has cleared three hurdles. The class stares at him amazed.  
“You see how big a difference your quirks can make. Even in simple day to day activities they can make a big difference. Now I have a few activities set up to gauge your quirks. We will start with the hurdles. Try using your quirks to help you clear the hurdles as fast as possible.” She say with a smile. You all get in a line, except for john, and get ready for your turn. First up is sollux. He isn’t very fast, but when he gets to the hurdles he glows with energy and flies over them. The teacher frowns at this but let's you all continue. Equius runs through the course in a minute, literally running through every hurdle. Feferi Turns into water and then she shoots off in a blast of water. Tavros is next. Everyone has this look of horror and sorrow, except vriska who has a smug smirk on her face. Tavros puts his hands up to his head. Suddenly his little Fairy Fauna, He told you it is called TinkerBull, appears. It flies around him for a moment. Then more of the strange things start to come from all directions. The horde of Tinker Bulls pick him up and fly him to the end. He turns and smiles at the class, who have all begin to cheer for him. All except Vriska who scowls. She pushes her way to the front of the line. She starts off in a fast sprint. She does a front flip over the first hurdle, and a backflip on the second. She gets to the last one and jumps up spinning around and landing perfectly. While it would have usually been impressive no one seems to care. In fact they all glare at her, a bit upset she bullied her way to the front of the line. Finally after everyone else goes it is dave's turn. You look back at them all and smile before disappearing in a flash. You reappear past the first hurdle, then disappear and appear past the third, before appearing at the end of the course. The class is then led to the cages. Miss mendicate lays out some baseballs.  
“Ok I want you all to use your quirks to throw these baseballs as fast as possible. There are speed guns all around to record your throwing speeds.” She says backing up to let you have at it. Eridan places the ball in the palm of his hand directly covering the hole there. He grips the ball and holds his arm out. He shoot a blast of water, which propels the thing forward. Over head you see 120 MPH appear. He smiles smugly and walks back to the class. Jade walks up, but instead of picking up the ball she points at it. The ball floats up and with a single flick of her wrist is sent flying and fast. 300 MPH appears above her. She giggles and her tail wags. Gamzee goes up to the plate but is standing the wrong way. Everyone is kind of quiet and it is awkward for a moment. But after a second Karkat starts to mumble curse words to himself. He walks up, turns Gamzee around and stomps back still cussing a storm. Gamzee just stares off into space for a second before picking up the ball and staring at it. After a minute passes he smile and begin to juggle it. Karkat facepalms. But then his smile flashes for a second, and in that second he throws the ball with his super strength. It soars past. 420 MPH appears. Gamzee slowly walks back and wraps an arm around Karkat’s shoulder smiling. “HoNk” Gamzee Says which makes Karkat double facepalm.  
The Next event is the high jump. Feferi goes first. She blast up on a pillar of water and and on the other side with grace befitting her status. She turns and does a bow to you all. Eridan starts to clap and cheer like crazy. Sollux takes a second to flip Eridan off, before smiling at Fef. Nepeta skips up to take her place. She crouches down to her hands and feet. She springs into the air. Once she gets higher than the bar she spins and curls herself into a ball. She flies to the other side spinning the whole time. She lands perfectly crouched on her hands and feet like a cat. She turns and smiles at you all holding up a paw. Her tail flicks behind her in joy. She looks at Equius, but then looks over at Karkat. Nepeta stares for a moment. When Karkat seems to notice, she turns her head. She is blushing green. She walks over to Equius embarrassed. After a few more people, it is Karkat’s turn. He walks up grumbling about how stupid this all is. He looks up at the bar above him. He then looks at the long stick that is there to help you if your quirk isn’t compatible with the challenge. He considers using it for a moment, but just as he is about to pick it up you are interrupted.  
“Oh come oooooooon! Just use the stupid pole. It isn’t like your quirk is useful anyway.” Vriska says with a condescending laugh. Karkat scowls at her. He brings his thumb up to his mouth and bites it. He only bites hard enough for a small cut. He turns and aims his hand at the bar above him. Two thin lines of blood shoot out and wrap around the bar. Karkat bends to crouch. He jumps up and pulls himself with the lines of blood. He is propelled over the bar. When he lands he rolls and pops up on his knees. One hand is on the ground. The other, the one that is bleeding, is now holding a hemosickle and he is staring at Vriska. Vriska looks genuinely surprised. She smiles.  
“Not bad kid.” Vriska says flipping her hair.  
The class moves on to javelin throwing. Rose raises both of her hands and a dark shadow extends and surrounds her javelin. It floats up in the air before turning towards the target. The javelin shoots at the dummy and goes straight through its head. Kanaya who has been on the side watching Rose is up next. As she walks up and Rose walks by the stop and rose wishes her luck. Kanaya takes aim at the targets. She lines up and throws with all her might. The Javelin sails through the air. It goes straight threw one of the dummies heads, and lands in the one behind its chest. Kanaya claps in joy. Terezi walks up and is facing the wrong way. She licks the javelin and giggles. The teacher is about to say something, but before she can Terezi throws the javelin behind her. It hits the target dead center in the face. She turns toward you all. You all are wondering how she has such impressive aim.  
“I am blind duh! It doesn’t matter what direction I face I can smell any direction.” She says obviously. After the last of you have went the teacher calls for you all to pay attention.  
“Ok class so today we saw that our powers can be utilized in many different ways. As well as helped to test and better gauge your powers. I want you all to train hard with your powers. Here in few months we will repeat this exercise to see how well your powers have developed. For now class Dismissed.” She says with a smile. You all head back towards the classroom talking amongst yourselves. Once you have all your stuff you and karkat head to catch up to john. You and Karkat leave on the same side of town, and you go by Johns place to get there so you three like to walk home together.  
“yo egdork” you call when you see him in front of the door. He smiles and waves at you.  
“Hey dave, Hey Karkat. You guys ready to go?” He ask with a buck tooth grin.  
“READY TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ETERNAL HELL THEY CALL HIGH SCHOOL. FUCK YES NOW LET'S GO BEFORE YOU FUCKASSES.” Karkat says in his usual grumpy demeanor. John just smiles bigger at him.  
“Okey dokey artichokey.” He says, causing Karkat to face palm. You let out a small chuckle at this.  
“So what did you guys think of class today?” John ask as he skips. You shrug aloofly.  
“eh not that bad i guess. i mean it was kind of cool how you made a bloody grappling hook Karkat.” You says slightly less aloof. You must keep up the cool kid persona after all.  
“EH NOT REALLY I WAS MAINLY JUST TRYING TO MAKE SERKET FUCKING SHUT HER TRAP FOR ONCE. GOD SHE IS SUCH A BITCH.” Karkat spits in anger.  
“oh yeah man i mean what the fuck even. like i know Terezi is a bit wild but she is straight up psycho.” You agree.  
“I don’t know guess I think she is kind of cool.” John says looking away and blushing.  
“oh what nah dude like the way she tried to upstage Tavros was so uncool. what is her deal even with that boy?” You ask  
“OH DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED. SHE IS A CLASSIC CASE OF TO MUCH HATE. SHE IS SO VILE AND WICKED SHE CAN’T MAINTAIN A DECENT QUADRANT. SO SHE HAS THIS LIKE BLACK THING FOR HIM, BUT SHE ALSO HAS THIS RED THING TOO AND SHE CAN’T GET HERSELF TO STOP FLUXING OVER HIM. AND MEANWHILE HE USED TO ACTUALLY BE RED FOR HER, HELL HE STILL IS I THINK. AND SHE BROKE HIS FUCKING LEGS. THE BOY IS TO MEEK FOR A BLACK QUADRANT.” Karkat begins to ramble on about the complexity of romance.  
“Wait are they dating?” John almost screams. He covers his mouth, realizing his sudden outburst, and blushes even darker.  
“WELL NO. FUCK NO. LIKE I SAID HE WAS RED AND SHE WAS BLACK… MOSTLY. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE. WHY DO YOU CARE THOUGHT IT’S NOT LIKE… WAIT…” Karkat for once is speechless. He stares at john in mock horror. Your eyes widen behind your shades as you reach the same conclusion.  
“wow bro do you… do you have a thing for Vriska?” You ask for once the stoicism gone.  
“Um well… I don’t know…”John says looking at the ground.  
“is it a black crush or…” You inquire. John says nothing, but that is enough of a response.  
“WHY THE EVER LIVING FUCK EGBERT. YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER THOUGH. BESIDES WHY RED?” Karkat asked baffled.  
“Um well… she was kind of badass… plus we talked last week and she is kind of cool actually.” John says. He is rubbing his arm and looking to the side. He doesn’t seem to realize he has started to float.   
“OH REALLY! WHAT PART OF CRIPPLING TWO PEOPLE IS NICE?!?” Karkat snaps. John just stiffens. He opens his mouth to say something but goes silent. After a moment he finally speaks.  
“I will see you guys later. “ He mutters. He blast off at full speed flying home, before either of you can say something. Karkat just kind of goes silent. You can’t help but notice his eyes are practically glowing with rage. For once you wish Makara was around.  
“yo karkat, you ok bro?” You ask.  
“I-I JUST DON’T WANT HIM TO GET HURT FUCKIN AROUND WITH VRISKA THE WAY EVERYONE ELSE DID. SHE IS A HUGE BITCH.” Karkat says before stomping away without another word. You frown, but there is nothing you can do. You walk the rest of the way home. When you get to your apartment building you jump up to the fire escape. You climb up to the roof. You like to come here right before you have to be home. You take off your glasses. You open your eyes and time stops. You raise a hand and as you do every day you turn back the clock five minutes, just so you can be away from this place a little longer. You go behind the air conditioning unit and sit. You come here because you like to be alone. After all a Strider never cries… at least not where people can see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not personally ship JohnVriska but it is a very cannon ship that will affect both of there stories so i felt it necasary. Even if only one sided but i am not sure yet how for johns crush will go.


	5. Heros Vs. Villlians: The Clash Of The Seers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young Heros in training are undergoing another day of training. They are split into teams of two Heros Vs. Villians. Who will be teamed together and who will win. As the two Teams face off who will See the path to victory and who will lose Sight of the way. (Notes at end)

Miss Mendicate walks in and turns to face you all. It has been a few days since Dave and Karkat learned about your secret crush. The teacher clears her throat.  
“Ok class today I we will be doing some simulated training course. So I will be breaking you into teams of two. Each team will compete with another team. One team will be the Heros and the other team will be the Villains. The Villains will be stationed inside a Bank and be given two imps to act as hostages. The Villains job is to guard the hostages for fifteen minutes until the safe explodes and make off with as much money as the can. After that they have five more minutes to get the money and reach the getaway car.” She explains.  
“The Hero's job is to rescue the hostages unharmed and capture the villains. Now when I say capture I what I mean is this.” She holds up a piece of yellow fabric.  
“Renegade made these. The are made out of a special fabric that dampen powers. If you can wrap your this on your opponents you have rendered them defenseless and therefor win. If you manage to rend your opponent unable to fight by any other means you win as well. But excessive for will not be tolerated.” She says sternly. Vriska snaps her fingers and crosses her arms pouting.  
“Now then the first team will be Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde as the Heros, and Terezi Pyrope and Feferi Piexes as the Villains.” She says picking at random. Everyone kind of stops. I mean sure team RoseMary is powerful and they spend a lot of time together so they should work well. But Terezi is obsessed with justice and Feferi is anything but villainous. But while Feferi appears a bit surprised she merely stands tall and nods her head. Terezi lets out a mad cackle and smiles eerily.  
“Also when you first arrived you were asked what you would like or imagine for a costume. Well we took your designs and developed them as best we can. Go down to Training Area 4. But before you do stop in the locker rooms and change into your outfits. I want you all to truly embrace your roles. This is a learning experience.” She gives a nod. The girls all exit out of the classroom and go down to the locker rooms a few moments later they make there way to the training area. The Villains enter the bank and go to the center. The hero team goes across the street to the apartment complex. Once they are both in place they are given the signal to begin. Rose immediately turns to Kanaya. Kanaya is dressed in a Jade Green dress that has what appear to be stars all over it. It is strapless and complements her stilettos. She wields a chainsaw in her hands as if it weighed nothing. She blushes when she notices you admiring her. She smiles and looks away, which brings you back to your senses.  
“Ok Kanaya given our opponents I believe the best course of action would be for me to go in the front and act as a diversion. I can use my shadow powers to help keep terezi at a distance so Feferi will most likely try to combat me with her water powers. You sneak into the back and use your speed to get the hostages out. After that we can deal with them.” Rose says. She looks to Kanaya for her input.  
“Yes I Agree. They Would Suspect Me To Come In Charging Since My Strength And You To Back Me Up With Your Mid Range Attacks. So If I Go Around The Back Then I Might Have A Chance To Get The Hostages Out. But If Terezi Thinks Of This We Are In Trouble. So If Terezi Stays Back Press Her And Not Feferi.” Kanaya suggest. You figure she knows them better than you would.  
“Ok than shall we do this Miss Maryam?” Rose says bowing and taking her hand. She kisses it and Kanaya blushes bright jade green.   
Rose approached the steps to the bank. She stopped for a moment to consider her options. She uses her divination to try to determine the best course of action. She decides the best option is to go in with a bang. Rose opens up her stance holds her needles out but towards the ground. She closes her eyes and calls upon her inner darkness. She is engulfed in shadows and begins to levitate. She floats up the stairs. As she approaches the doors she raises a wand. A shadow extends and goes to the door surrounding it. The hinges come undone and the door is blown back. Rose floats inside. As she does the lights all around begin to dim and some go out making it significantly darker. The first thing she sees when she enters is Terezi. She is standing in the middle of the bank. She is wearing a red and teal outfit. She is leaning slightly on her cane and sniffing the air. Surrounding her are three white carapaces. They were all facing a different direction. They were also blindfolded and had there hands and foot bound together. This would definitely be difficult. The second thing you noticed was that feferi was absent. You consider this for a second, but decide to continue with the plan.   
“HEHEHE WELL HERO IT SEEMS YOU FOUND ME. BUT NOW CAN YOU BRING ME TO JUSTICE!!!” Terezi cackles like a weirdo. Rose raises an eyebrow in question.  
“Are you suggesting you want me to stop you? Because that would go against your motives would it not?” Rose points out.  
“HA AS IF. YOUR JUSTICE IS FLAWED AND CORRUPT. I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE JUSTICE. NOW…” In a flash Terezi twist her cane. It pulls apart in the middle and she is now holding two blade that are about two feet long a piece. “SHALL WE BEGAN?”  
“Yes we shall.” You say. You raise your needles. Terezi does not move from where she is standing in the middle of the hostages. You need to separate her from them. Furthermore you also need to figure out where Feferi is. If she is guarding the back then Terezi must have foresaw her strategy. You decide to start with the problem in front of you. You aim at Terezi and fire a shadow tendril. You are careful to avoid hitting the hostages. You aim at her feet. She jumps to the side avoiding the attack. Your fire two more tendrils and she avoids them both easily. But now she is standing about ten feet from the closest hostage. You propel yourself forward. Terezi smiles at you and runs to meet you. You send of a beam of pure darkness from your needles. She uses her blades to deflect it. Terezi then throws one of her cane blades at you. It sails there the air fast and with deadly accuracy. You manage to step out of the way just in time. Another second and you would have gotten hit in the arm. You turn back to face her and are met with her heel in your face. It would seem the first attack was a feint so she could get in close and do a spin kick. Rose stumbles back a few steps and leans over slightly. Terezi doesn’t let up she stabs at her with her other blade. Rose brings a needle up to counter it. Terezi tries to slug her in the gut but rose releases a small burst of darkness. It throws Terezi back as well as blows out half the lights in the already dim room. Shadows are rising off of Rose in wisps. She is furious. But this is just what Terezi wants. To make Rose upset and lose sight of the time limit. Kanaya hasn’t showed up yet, but you and Feferi figured something like this. Speaking of which it has been about five minutes.  
“Almost time for our little plan HEHEHE” Terezi thinks to herself. Rose merely raises her wand and three tendrils shoot out. They spin together and intertwine and the approach. Terezi smiles and raises the end of her cane. On the end is what looks like a dragon's head. She flips a small switch and suddenly a grappling hook shoots out. It wraps around a support beam above and pulls her up and out of harm's way. She stops the retraction about ten feet up and starts to swing. She does a flip in the air as she releases the grappling hook. She dives at Rose with her blade aimed right at the girl. Rose smiles and with a flick on her needles a half dome shadow appears. Terezi stabs the thing. It cracks slightly but manages to deflect her attack. Terezi lets out a hiss and pulls her blade from the barrier. But suddenly Two tendrils extend from the shield. One slices the side of her arm leaving a hollow cut. The other gets her side and leaves a nice cut. Terezi jumps back clutching her side and grimacing. Terezi is standing next to the blade she took earlier. She uses her foot to flip the thing. It spins in the air and Terezi catches it by the handle perfectly. She drops into a fighting stance. Rose widens her stance and aims both needles toward Terezi. The bothe charge at the same time. Terezi tries to slash at rose but the blonde deflects. They hack and stab at each other in a fury. A shadow whips out fro behind rose and tries to sweep Terezi’s legs. The blind girl jumps out of the way. She tries bringing her heel down on Rose but is it is blocked by another tendril. Terezi scowls. Her opponents quirk makes it hard to get close if you have a more passive ability like her. Rose blast another beam of darkness. Terezi barely has time to try and evade it. She gets nicked in the leg. She grits her teeth.  
“Ok calm down Terezi. You need to keep her busy. But her quirk is very balanced in offensive and defensive uses. So I guess it is time.” Behind her glasses Terezi has her eyes closed. She focuses on using her smell and taste to see her surroundings. Rose is charging her. She side steps her first jab and deflects the second off her blade. She isn’t surprised when rose summons her shadows. Terezi Dodges and weaves as Rose unleashes three tendrils. She focuses on reading and analyzing Roses movements. After she learns that she begins to predicts what Rose will do next and how she will respond. She looks for and opening. When Terezi Finds it she immediately acts. She leaps towards Rose between two Tendrils and rolls under the third. She stops right at roses feet. In one fluid motion Terezi plants a hand on the ground as she comes to a stop, Twist and kicks up with all her might. The bottom of her heel makes contact with Roses jaw. Rose is sent flying back and land flat.Terezi stands and wipes her brow. She lets out a sigh… Suddenly she hears the sound of a chainsaw starting. Kanaya had snuck in the back and had been waiting til the other where to busy to notice to move. She had already untied one hostage, but then she saw what Terezi had done. She drew her weapon. Terezi barely had ducked as the chainsaw flew overhead. It cut a few stray strands of hair, but luckily you still have your head. Terezi immediately tries to put distance between herself and the pissed of chainsaw wielding vampire. Kanaya has completely lost sight of the plan and is chasing Terezi.  
“How Dare You Hit My Matesprit I Will Cull You.” Kanaya yells. If it wasn’t for the fact she was running for her life Terezi would have totally said she called it. Thanks to her analyzing abilities Terezi manages to not die. Shadow begin to rise off of rose. Rose opens her eyes and floats up into a standing position and levitates there.  
“Oh come the fuck on you have to be kidding me.” Terezi yells. Kanaya stops and smiles at Rose her anger seemingly gone. But then she sees blood in the corner of Roses mouth goes back to her assault. Terezi tries to evade but with both girls working together she can barely keep herself alive. The timer shows that there is about three minutes till the bank vault opens.

Feferi stands in the basement of the bank. She finally found the main valves control switch. She holds up her hand and it liquifies. It takes her a few minutes, but she manages to cut into the pipe. Water begins spilling everywhere but she raise her hand again and it stops. Then feferi completely liquefies she and the rest of the water flow into the pipe.

Terezi is surrounded and she thinks she is a gonner. Surely the teacher will stop it if it gets too bad… Right?! But right as she is ready to give up the sprinkles suddenly come on. The hero’s stop and look confused. But Terezi just smiles. They here a rickety sound like there is something wrong with the pipes. Suddenly all the sprinkler tops blow off and pours out massive streams of water. As the water falls, some of it flows in front of Terezi. And Feferi materializes from the water.  
“UGH IT IS ABOUT TIME. I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE UP HERE.” Terezi huffs.  
“Sorry It was hard to find the main water valve and the I had to cut into the pipes.” Feferi apologizes with a bow. Terezi just pouts and says whatever. Feferi then turns to the two opposing girls. She flicks a hand at them and a geyser of water shoots up and blows them back. The room is quickly flooding. The first hostage managed to get the other ones untied and they are all standing atop a desk. Feferi summons whirlpool and send it at the girls. The get caught up in the swirling water and are swept completely out the front door. Feferi smiles at Terezi, who stops pouting and grins. Just then the vault door explodes and the alarms screech. The two girls immediately sprint to the vault. As they go the water moves out of the way. The reach the vault and immediately start filling sacks with cash. Rose and Kanaya are getting up off the pavement. They both look rather pissed. Rose begins to levitate and Kanaya draws her chainsaw. The charge the doors to find the water is already about three feet tall. They must be planning on flooding the building. Kanaya slices through the door and water begins pouring out. They go in to find the hostages all huddled on a desk. They stop and stare at each other. They forgot to rescue the hostages. after a minutes Rose flies toward the vault. Kanaya runs up to the hostages and cares them to safety with her superior strength. Rose reaches the vault. The back wall appear to have somehow been blown open. There are some pipe which have water gushing out of the in columns. Rose moves some of the debri with her shadows and goes out the new exit. She looks around and just catches a glimpse of Terezi as they get into the back seat of the getaway car and peel of. Damn it. You hear the buzzer sound. You lost. You turn around furious at yourself. You make your way around the bank to meet up with Kanaya. She is sulking over your loss. You two both make your way back to the control room. They find Feferi finishing healing Terezi when they come in. She turns to them and looks distraught.  
“Oh my glub. I am so sorry you gals, I hope you can forgive me for the whole whirlpool thing.” She honestly ask for your forgiveness. She bows to the two of you. Rose sits down pouting. After a moment she sighs.  
“Very well. But only if you heal me and Kanaya. I think Terezi dislocated my jaw.” She says touching it and flinching. Feferi immediately begins healing you. Kanaya suffered mainly cosmetic damage which has already healed do to her abilities. Miss Mendicate waits till Feferi finishes the clears her throat.  
“Ok class, now can anyone tell me who most adapted to the role they were given.” She ask. The class seams silent for a moment. But then it is vriska of course who speaks up.   
“Weeeeeeeell I would say that Feferi who adapted most. Being mean just isn’t in her so they way she was willing to flood the building for an added distraction was a bonus on her part.” She says. Miss Mendicate nods.  
“Yes miss Peixes tried best to adjust herself to a more villainess mind set. Miss Pyrope also did well. So who did the worst then?” She says looking over you all. No one moves, no one speaks. This time Equius speaks up.   
“Well despite her elegance Miss Maryam performed rather poorly. She lost sight of the plan and attacked Terezi. If she had hurried and got the hostages out first they could have caught them before they escaped.” He says in a cold tone.  
“That is right. In fact both of our heros let their emotions get the best of them. Terezi was playing Rose like a violin during the later part of the fight. She made her mad and when she lost sight in her anger she found an opening.” She says. “So class it is important to maintain self control. Villains will look for any opening they can find and they will use anything they can. Including those closest to you.”  
Everyone remains silent as her words sink in.  
“Now time to continue.” She turns stops and picks as randomly as possible, “Next is John and Vriska against Sollux and... Eridan.” She says with a Mischievous smirk. Everyone's jaw drops but Gamzee, who blinks and looks around confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things. One I did random chose both these. I assigned everyone a number 1-16 and then had my grandma and sitter pick for the pair that fought and the up coming match. Also sorry the chapter is so short and I have not posted in a bit. I am going there some personal changes right now and they have been hard, but I am going to use this story to help stay possitive and grow as a writer and person. Because of the teams that where chosen there will be some talk of shipping and such. As always let me know what you think with a comment. Who should be teamed with who and fight who? Who should be shipped and in what quadrents. Are just any question are comments. I do apprecite constructive critizism. Also leave a kudo if you really like it they make me feel special.


	6. Heros VS. Villians: Lucky 8reak Kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second simulated battle takes place we find a mysterious new figure has appeared and they seem to be targeting the school. Gang violence is on the rise, could this be connected.

Vriska stands in the locker room, leaning against her locker. She is wearing a bright yellow and orange outfit with a hood. It has what appears to be wings on the back. She is waiting rather impatiently for her partner to finish. John suddenly comes skipping around the corner. He is wearing a brown jumpsuit with goggles, in what appears to be a bad ghostbusters reference. Vriska face palms.  
“You have got to 8e kidding me.” She says to herself.  
“What? I kind of like it…” John says to embarrassed to look at her. He can’t believe he finally got a chance to hangout with Vriska and he has already messed up.  
“Ok look if you are going to be my sidekick you will need to wear something at least half decent.” She grabs him by the arm and drags him over to a room filled with spare outfits for anyone who did not submit an outfit design. Using a bit of luck and a bit of fashion since she assembles a quick costume and makes him go change. When he returns John is wearing a light blue outfit. It has a sort of windy symbol on the chest and a long sock hood. Vriska pouts at the hood but it seems to fit so she lets it slide.  
“Hmm not bad kid. You clean up kind of nice.” Vriska says with a wink. Johns whole face turns red and he literally starts to float.   
“H8H8H8 ok come on let's go.” She walks past John and out the door. He follows behind her and they go to there starting point. Eridan and Sollux are both at their starting point in the bank. Sollux is wearing a red and blue outfit with yellow highlights. He has on his shades as always as well. Eridan is wearing his cape as usual and appears to have on a pirate based purple outfit. The buzzer sounds signalling for the match to begin.  
“Ok John, step one is getting in the building. Can you fly us onto the roof?” Vriska ask you.  
“Um well I think so yeah. I haven’t really flown with someone else, but I think I can do it.” John says looking at the ground. Vriska narrows her gaze at him.  
“John look at me when I am talking to you.” She commands. John looks up meekly.  
“You need to pull it together here ok. I don’t want to lose to that douchebag Ampora, he would never let me live it down…” She says. John frowns at that but decides not to push the subject. Instead he smiles picks himself up and motions towards the door in a bowing motion. As he does a breeze sweeps through the room and opens the door.  
“After you” John says with a bucktooth grin. Vriska leads the way as the both exit the building onto the street. They walk halfway across the street before vriska stops and turns to john expectantly. John holds out his hands and Vriska does the same. John takes her hands and closes his eyes, stepping closer. He concentrates for a minute oh the air around them. He summons it to there feet and makes it lift them into the air. They fly up and manage to land on top of the roof to the bank. Once they do vriska immediately begins looking around. After a few moments she lets out a small cheer and motions for john to come over to where she is crouched down near an air duct. She opens the vent and climbs inside with John right behind her.

Eridan is standing in the main lobby keeping an eye on the hostages. Sollux is about thirty feet away behind the glass. He is using one of the computers to hack into the security system.  
“Any sign of them yet sol?” Eridan ask impatiently tapping his foot.  
“not yet ampora, sso far there iiss no ssiign of anyone at the front or back, and all the hallss are empty riight now.” Sollux says aloofly.  
“WWell keep in eye out. I wwouldn’t wwant to underestimate my exkismesis.” Eridan says bragging about the fact he managed to ever fill a quadrant.  
“oh ssure jusst what ii want to do play babyssiiter for you and sserket, ssorry pal not iinteressted.” Sollux’s say rolling his eyes.  
“ugh wwhy are you so glubbing annoying.” Eridan huffs and looks away. Sollux turns his attention back to the screen in front of him.

Vriska and John make there way to through the vents. They both stop when they hear what sounds like arguing from below. Vriska finds a vent and looks down to see Eridan and Sollux once again bickering.  
“Ok John the target is right down there. Now what where are going to do is this. We drop down and you use your quirk to push everyone away. Then I distract fishstick and bee brain while you fly the hostages out. Understand?” She says looking over her shoulder at you. John nods his head in agreement.  
“Ok good, lets go.” Vriska opens the vent. Before she jumps she drops eight eight-sided dice. They all hit the ground and roll. This causes the two villains to look at the dice. The dice result is 53. There is a sudden bright light, almost like a flash bang has been set off. Vriska and John drop down, there landing cushioned by the air. John waste no time blasting both Eridan and Sollux with gust of wind, knocking them back. Vriska’s eye glows for a light blue for a moment and then she motions towards John. John suddenly feels a strange sensation going through him.  
“Ok John get the hostages. I gave you some luck, so it should be easy.” Vriska says before running towards Eridan. John nods and runs over to the hostages. He immediately begins untying the first one. The knots seem to almost fall off they are so loose. Vriska smiles as she walks up to Eridan. Eridan has just gotten back to his feet and is glaring at her.  
“Well ampora how does it feel to lose to me. Again!” She ask with a flip of her blue hair.  
“Oh havve I vvris, because you still need to capture me.” Eridan says. He pulls a big rifle from behind his cape and aims at her. Vriska raises an eye at him, but keeps smile as she steps forward.  
“Is that suppose to scare me. It's not like I have not fought you before.” Vriska shrugs. When she does her dice fall to the ground. They cascade down and land on a total of 41. There is a strange blue glow and suddenly Vriska is duel wielding what appeared to be two very steampunk revolvers. She aims them at Eridan and smiles.  
“I suppose the real question is… Are you feeling lucky kid?” Vriska says with a straight face. Eridan growls. He shoves his palm on the bottom of the rifle. There is a hose that connects to the holes in his palm. He uses his other finger to pull the trigger. As he does he suddenly slips. The kick back from his gun cause him to fire wide and miss her. Vriska jumps to the left and pulls the trigger to both pistols at once. They fire out small rubber bullets. The first hits Eridan in the arm causing him to drop his weapon. The second hits him right between the eyes. Breaking his glasses and knocking him out. It also busted his nose. Vriska smiles smugly and blows on the end of one of her pistols. Suddenly Vriska feels a tingle go down her spine. She manages to get out of the way just in time. Sollux is up and has just missed in firing off a blast of electricity at Vriska. The smell of burn hair enters the air as he managed to just get her ends. Vriska turns and stares up at him scowling.  
“HA what are you jealous fish boy still hates me so much or something? Or is this about what I made you do to your little giiiiiiiirl friiiiiiiiend?” Vriska taunts Sollux. Sollux growls, and his eyes begin to glow intensely.   
“don’tt you ttalk about her” Sollux says. He raises his hand and fires off another blast of electricity. Vriska lunges forward and rolls to avoid it. She pops up on her knees and fires a shot at Sollux. Sollux tries to manipulate it to find it is rubber and harder for him to catch. Instead he creates a shield of electricity in front of him. It manages to deflect the rubber bullet. Sollux raises both hands with his palms facing up. Suddenly from his belt ten wicked looking shuriken fly out. He flicks his wrist and four off them fly out at Vriska. They all vear off in a different direction, guided by Sollux’s psionic powers. Vriska takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She summons from deep within her her luck. She can feel confidence rushing through her as she knows she can do this. With her eyes still closed she runs forward, moving on instinct alone. She feels a pull and her gut. She does a triple front flip. As she does she manages to swiftly avoid all the shuriken as they fly by one after the other. She lands on her feet and skids a little. She opens her eyes and is staring directly at Sollux. She fires a few more rounds. Sollux makes his remaining shuriken fly around him at a super fast speed. He manages to deflect most of them, but one lucky shot goes through the hole of one of the shuriken. It hits him in the shoulder. Sollux lets out a cry off pain and begins to fall. He catches himself just before hitting the ground. He is holding his shoulder. He glares at you, electricity seeping out behind his glasses. 

Outside at the front gate of Sburb Academy stands Renegade. He has taped off an area to keep away the press which has formed a mob outside of the school. One of the reporters steps forward.  
“Sir, we want to talk to the Mayor. Is it true that several small crimes as of late are connected and if so what does the mayor plan on doing about it?” Ask the women.  
“The mayor can not make a statement at this time, but we are communicating with the police department to try investigate suspicions of related thefts and gang activity. But please this is a school, the mayor will make a statement when we have new information. Until then I must ask you leave.” Renegade says calmly and coldly. He then turns to walk away. The woman yells at him to stop. She crosses the tape barrier to follow him, but when she does a giant metal door slams down cutting off her path.  
“What is that?’ She says confused.  
“That is the schools defenses, if you try and enter without a student ID or a special pass the whole place goes on lockdown.” Her cameraman tells her. As the media is in a fit complaining a figure stands in an alley across the street. The figure is short and is watching. They holds their hands out from the shadows. They have on a white glove. It has a black club on it with a white “A” in the middle of it.

Sollux and Vriska are staring each other down. The first to move is sollux. He launches a blast of electricity. Vriska doges left, but he manages to clip her foot. She curses internally; she gave John so much luck and now you are running low. You decide to try and finish this quick. Vriska lets out another round of shots. But sollux has decided he has had enough. He removes his glasses and fires off a huge blast of electricity. The rubber bullets literally melt mid air. Vriska braces herself, but just as she is about to get hit John swoops in and grabs you. You two fly up into the air and he launches a ball of wind at sollux. Sollux evades it and scowls at him.  
“John did you get all the hostages to the safe zone?” Vriska ask, trying to ignore the fact she is blushing.   
“Oh yeah they are safe, but I am more worried about you, are you Ok?” He ask looking at you with concern. Vriska finds herself speechless for once as she stares into John’s sky blue eyes. She snaps out of it after a moment and looks away.  
“I am fine thanks. Let’s finish these losers.” She says with confidence. John sets you down on your feet. You two turn to face Sollux. He screams and discharges a surge of electricity in all directions. John holds up both hands and launches forward a tornado. It collides with the others attack and the cancel each other out. It causes smoke to fill the air. Vriska takes advantage of this. She charges forward and leaps into the air. She lands behind Sollux. She quickly takes the restraint tape and wraps it around his hand. He tries to break free but the tape nullifies his powers. The buzzer sounds and the timer on the vault stops. John and Vriska have won.


	7. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it has been literally forever since i have updated. My tablet broke and i have been unable to fix it. Also life and work have been hell. But i am back and am using my Phone to try and continue to update this for you all.also of you watch bnha yes there are some parrells with the news out dront ;03. As always feedbavk and criticism are welcome. I want to improve my skills as a writer to better my work dor you as a reader to enjoy.

Waylon Valdos, also currently known by his hero name and title, the Mayor. He is twenty four years old, short about five-five. Dark skin, and short hair which is covered under his hero costume. He had grown up during the height of the Skia War. An orphan, he grew up moving from group home to group home. At a young age he decided that he wanted to try and help people to lead them towards a brighter future. Now he sits behind his desk in Sburb Academy. Before him some of the most powerful Heroes in the world. James Egbert sits on a sofa, reading a periodical in a business magazine. Rosaline Lalonde sits across from him, pouting because she has been kept waiting. Renegade stands beside your ready to relay the news he has received. Suddenly the door burst open in a blur, and standing in there is your last guest. Brodrick Strider stands there with a blank expression.  
“Sup?” He ask.  
The Mayor assumes he is addressing him, since he is the one who called them all here today. But before he can answer James speaks up.  
“You are late Brodrick.” He says simply. Bro does not bother responding. Instead he flips him off, which earns a frown form Mr. Egbert. You decided to end there little rivalry there. You clear your throat to get there attention.  
“Well now that everyone is present we can begin. As I am sure you all know from your own investigations, there is a new criminal organization that has been slowly taking over ever since Derse fell. We have been cooperating with different heros throughout the city. Recently there have been rumors spreading that the murder of the Black King was an inside job. Well we have evidence that not only are the rumors true, but they are connected. We have reason to believe that the one who killed him was none other that the Arch Agent Of Derse, his right hand man, Jack Noir.” He pauses for a moment to let the news settle in, but the seasoned heros show no visible signs of shock. “We believe he had help and that now he has managed to enlist man of the former gang as well as new members. We have not been able to find out to much yet, but we can link them to the local string of robberies. We also believe they have their hands in underground weapons and technology. After considering everything we know I believe we will need all the help we can get. So I have even sent word out to Harley and they have agreed to come here personally to help deal with the issue.” He says. This does get a reaction from the heroes. Even Bro tilts his head in question. Harley is the top rated hero in America, even though they lives in an island and never leaves.

Miss Mendicant looks over her students. Out of the remaining candidates one had a bit of an advantage, but she hoped to use that for a good learning experience.  
“Ok class our next two teams will be Dave Strider and Aradia Megido as our villains. And our heros shall be Karkat Vantas and Jade Harley.” She says deciding this is the best match up. Everyone goes silent. Dave can feels all eyes turn to him. John gives you a look of pity. Dave glances over at aradia. She is wearing her usual blank emo face. You can rest how aloof she is with her emotions after all, despite the fact your nervous as fuck you still have that same looks as well. Rule 1. A Strider never breaks his poker face. You also glance over to Jade. She is super excited, her tail is even wagging. She flashes in a bright flash of green flames. Then she is suddenly next to Karkat. Karkat has his arms crossed and is sporting his classic pissed off scowl on his face. Jade seems to be trying to talk to him, but Karkat just flips her off without a word. Causing Jade to pout. You thought about it you guess that is typical for them. Jade is super sweet and is always trying to be friendly with Karkat; this just pisses him off more though. After a brief exchange Jade huffs and crosses her own arms. Then she flashes green and is gone. You shrug figuring head towards the door to go change. After you get changed you find aradia waiting for you. She is wearing a black gothic dress. It comes into a skirt and the edges have a almost torn appearance. You think it is on purpose though. She has on a red and black fedora which is… unique? You admit her style is odd, but it is cool in an ironic don’t give a fuck way. Your outfit is red, and is made of a light flexible fabric which is super durable and able to stretch. It consist of a black undershirt which is covered by a red hoodie with a gear on it. The pants are red with black to complement it. It has a little hood that kind of looks like a knight's helmet. You came up with the design a few years ago. Your working on improving it but for now you feel about with it.  
“are y0u ready?” Aradia ask, her voice emotionless like a ghost.  
“I guess. After all vantas talk a big game but I am pretty sure we can handle him, but Harley is a different story. Her quirk gives her an unfair advantage in this situation, so we have to find a way to deal with her first and fast. Any ideas?” You say as the two of you make your way towards your starting point.  
“actually i d0.” Aradia says. You give her a moment but she doesn’t say anything else.  
“Well do you care to share with the rest of the class or are you just gonna keep not caring because that is so much cooler? You ask rolling your eyes behind your shades.  
“well 0k but 0nly because y0u asked.” Aradia says turning to face you.

 

Karkat Vantas stood with his arms crossed. He wore a black suit with red highlight on the sides. On top he had on a black and red jacket that was open with chains wrapped around his chest like a vest. They have a few red vials on it. It came with a black hood that had nubby little horns on it and a chain for his belt. Next to him Jade who seems to have forgotten she was mad at him just five minutes ago as she is bouncing with excitement. She is wearing a black dress that comes into a short skirt. She has on black and white leggings, and ruby red shoes. She also has on a black undershirt which has a hood. Most people would think it was just jade and her usual quirky nature that had inspired the outfit. But karkat being a fucking nerd for heros instantly noticed it was who she based her costume on. In fact it made since how she was so powerful suddenly, but he decided not to delve into her personal business right now.  
“Well Karkat are you ready to go?” Jade says giving you her biggest smile. In return your scowl and roll your eyes.  
“Well I would fucking hope I am ready, but then again that doesn’t really matter does it because we are on a time or did you forget that while you were busy wagging your tail and sniffing your own ass or whatever other doggy bullshit it is that you find entertaining.” You say as sarcastic as you can.  
“Ugh bluh! Do you always have to be so grumpy Karkat?” Jade ask giving you puppy dog eyes.  
“Only when I am teamed with a overconfident fleabag.” You spit. Jade huffs and pouts at you.  
“Ugh fine then let’s just go. Come on.” Jade holds out her hand, and you slap it away.  
“FUCK NO! I am not letting you teleport me anywhere. Besides we don’t have a plan.” You say getting irritated.   
“Why do we need a plan. I sap us in. I sap the hostages out and then we get the bad guys. easy.” Jade replies. You roll your eyes at her. Jade decides she is done with your shit. She grabs your wrist and before you can pull away you are engulfed with green flames.

 

Karkat and Jade are suddenly standing right next to dave. Jade is wearing a triumphant smile, and Karkat smacks her hand away and begins to spaz out. Before either of them can come to their senses Dave takes an opportunity to attack. In one swift move he draws his sword and brings it down between the two. Both of the barely manage to react in time. Jade teleports back a few feet reflexively and karkat lunges back. Jade lets out small growl of annoyance. She raises her hand and summons a small ball of green fire. She fires it at dave, but he hits it with the flat of his katana deflecting it. Jade seems a bit taken back. Then suddenly out of nowhere dave is at her side. He lands a spin kick to her gut knocking her back. Jade grimances wondering how dave managed to get past her animal instincts. Before she can try to figure it out Dave charges her with. Jade deflects his first swing with a small bit of fire and teleports behind him. She swings at him with her claws but he suddenly vanishes. Jade nearly falls over she is so surprised. She looks around but even with her heightened smell she can’t find him. Then dave appears where he had been standing seconds ago. He slashes at Jade. Jade jumps back and her skirt is torn by his sword. Jade is panting trying to collect her thoughts. Dave must be time traveling so there is a limit to how long he can keep this up. Before she can finish dave appears in front of her smiling. Jade is so distracted she doesn’t notice the aradia is behind her. As she goes to strike at dave, aradia raises her hands. Suddenly a strange red glow engulfs them. When it fades you can see that Jade and Aradia are in some strange redbubble. Both appear to be unable to move.  
“alright harley is taken care of. I cannot believe that worked, and I only used about a minutes worth of my timeskip. now all I have to do is deal with vantas” Dave thinks to himself. You turn to face your remaining opponent, but he is nowhere to be seen.  
“Fuck!” You say. You go over your options. You could go back but that would spend up a little over three minutes. Plus you are not sure how long Aradia can hold Harley. Then suddenly out of the corner of your eye you spot something. You see a small pile of bright cherry red on the ground. Upon further examination there appears to be a trail heading off into the hall.  
“Bingo”

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!” was all karkat thought as he watched the scene in front of him unravel. Dave had intentional seperates them with his first attack. Then he seemingly appeared next to jade but you understood how kust moments later. He simply has his future self attack and distract her while his present runts to wherever he had just appears and removes his glasses. Jade is to busy to notice but you can figure out there plab before aradia makes her move. You know you how to think fast but what should you do. Suddenly you feel a small sting on the back of your hand. Seems strider graced you with that first strike. Suddenly you know what to do. You will you blood to bend go your will and force out a few drops. They fapl to the floor forming a small spot. Then you turn and run down the hallway leaving a thin trail behind you.  
“Fucking Harley and her stupid rushing in strategy. What the ever living duxk was she thinking. Now i have to deal with these guys by myself. Oh well at least aradia should be busy maintaining her time trap on jade. Now time to see is strider is really as much of a shit sponge as i thought.”

Dave smirks and flash steps halfway down the hall and looks around for a second.  
“Man karkats ass must be slacking. Leaving such a primo obvious trail and shit. Damn.” he says as he proceeds down the hall looking for his pray. Suddenly from straight ahead you hear something.  
“WRONG AGAIN IDIOT.” Karkat says stepping out of the shadows. Dave smirks and raises his sword in an intimidating fashion. Karkat’s scowl deepens and in a fluid stroke he brings his hand up and directs it at you. Suddenly the small trail of blood on the ground raises up onto spikes. Dave manages to see the blood begin to move and slows down time. He then flashes to the side rk avoid the attack. You figure there's no reason to do a full time skip if you don't have to. When time comes goes back to normal karkat is not surprised at dave suddenly being out of the path of his attack. In fact for the first time you see him smile as he spreads his fingers apart. Suddenly from the larger spikes of blood smaller scythes launch out. Dave is caught of guard and barely manages to flash step. He looka over to karkat while a growl and as he does a loud “SNAP” is heard. And then his shades fall to the ground; split in two by karkats attack. Dave is taken back by thus not realizing what happened at first. He stands there is red eyes showing. But karkat cannot see them as time has stopped. After a few seconds dave's eyes start to get a bit irritated and he closes them. Karkat smiles seeing that his plan has worked. He turns and runs deeper into the building. Dave can only listen as his opponent retreats. Seems karkat plans to keep his distance to burn out the time limit on your eyes as well as compromise you vision. You can't believe you fell for such an obvious trap. Furthermore you wasted another minute of your abilities realizing what happened. You will have to end this fast. You open your eyes for five seconds just long enough to look at your surroundings and figure out which way Karkat went based on the footsteps you heard. Then you close your eyes and run after him.  
The banks a two store building, not including the basement. The first floor holds the door teo the vault as well as the telers station. The second floor houses offices for bank employees as well as a small break room with a functioning kitchen. Luckily unlike jade who rushes in blind you were studying the layout during the previous matches as well as taking notes. You are kind of a dork, but nevermind that right now. You pull out the two strange black handles from your belt and load one of the capsules from your bandolier into each. You activate them and two blood sickle blades sprout from the handle. You had this feature added. The capsules hold your blood which has been frozen to preserve it. The handles puncture the capsules when inserted and draws a small amount if blood. Using the small buttons on the side you control how much blood they draw. You run up the stairs and head towards a hall of offices. You turn around and wait for him to catch up.

Dave cannot believe that he let himself be so caught off guard. He was arrogant after they caught harley and now he was paying for it. You open your eyes again. You look around and after a second you spot some more blood. It appears to lead upstairs. Damn he is leading you away from the vault. Plus he is leaving a trail so this is definitely another trap. You need to hurry and end this so you can get back and check on aradia. You have a knack for keeping track of time so you know you have about five minutes until the safe blows. You get slip going up the stairs and tumble down. I warned about those stairs man. I told you dog…  
You spend precious time remembering your ironic comic. The fall made you disoriented you get up and on your feet shakely. You peer up the stairs and proceed cautiously. You get to the top and open your eyes again. You look around quickly to get your bearings. You can't see the trail anymore though. Looks like he is about ready for whatever he is planning. You close your eyes and walk down a hall. You go slow and have you katana drawn and ready.   
“HEY FUCKASS” you hear before you. You risk another peek even though you are low on time. Karkat is standing about three feet away. He is suspended mid ling. Seems he isn't taking it easy just because of your handicap. You step back and close your eyes and bring up your knee. You make contact with Karkat's side. Seems he manages to dodge slightly and avoid a hit to the gut. Karkat swings his sickles in flurry of rage. He presses dave trying to force him on the defensive. Karkats slashes dave's arm. You wince in pain. Your reflexes and sense help you to avoid the next cut. You bring up your blade barely deflecting Karkat’s blow. You try and take the offensive but karkat is pressing hard. You are locked in a flurry of blades. You end up having to keep opening your eyes just to avoid dismemberment. Your eyes are really starting to string and you know you won't last much longer. You try to slow your time without pausing it but your straining too much and can't. You flash step and get in close. You bring your sword up and feel it connect with something. Suddenly blood sprays out everywhere from karkats chest. The class stares in horror. As miss medicate grabs the speaker to stop things the class suddenly lets out another shocked exasperating.

Karkat can't believe that worked. He thought if he pressed dave he could get him to blow out his eyes but he never expect this. Blood sprays from your chest but it is mostly coming from the capsules on your costume. Dave managed to leave a scar on your chest but it isn't to deep. Your were shocked at first but instantly took this as an opportunity. You cause the blood to sharpen and launch a spray of blood needles. Dave covers his body just in time to deflect any major damage. But he is prone. You cause a small stream of blood to pool all around the room slowly so he won't notice.  
“Damn dude you broke my shades now you're getting your blood in my eyes. Jesus karkat.” dave quips.  
“Shut up strider. I have had enough of your shit today. If you think you are so tuff then bring it.” You spit, trying to keep him distracted.  
“Heh suit yourself.” dave smiles. Before you can respond he flash steps and kicks you in the gut. You fly back a little.  
“Nice cut by the way.” he says mockingly. The cut as well as most of you chest is showing from where dave cut you. You scowl and let out a low growl. Suddenly the blood hardens, closing up the wound to prevent further blood loss. You aim one of your handles at him. You will the blood to obey you. A blood chain launches out. Dave opens his eyes to try and block but he can't all he can do is grimace and keel over in pain. Your eyes are burning in your skull and you feel a single tear streak your face. It falls to the ground and were it fell is a small dark red blood spot. Dave closes his eyes tight and curses. When time restarts karkat is surprised to see dave on his hands and knees. He swings the handle and the blood chain swirl around dave in a circle above him. You raise the other handle. As you do the small pools of blood around dave form into extra chains which link up with the other one to form a cage.  
“Heh guess your plan worked karkat. I suppose it is no surprise i make a worthless villain. Would probably make a shittier hero. Guess bro is right i am worthless” dave says bitterly.  
“SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!” You yell in outrage. “ WORTHLESS!?! YOU ALMOST KICKED MY ASS IF IT WASN'T FOR MY EXPERT TACTICAL SKILLS AND NATURAL FIGHTING ABILITY I WOULD HAVE BEEN SLICED KARKAT. FUCK YOUR BRO AND FUCK ANYONE WHO SAYS YOUR WORTHLESS. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DAVE FUCKING STRIDER START ACTING LIKE A STOIC DICK AND NOT SOME BEST IN HIS BROTHERS SHADOW.”  
Karkat has moved over and put the restraint tape on you by now. Dave forgets about his lack of shades and stares at karkat. Karkat states back and begins to blush.  
“Yo man you alright?” dave ask.  
“Huh oh yeah I-I am fine I just… I've never seen your eyes before. There… really nice…” Karkat says looking away awkwardly. Dave’s eyes widen. No one has seen his eyes in over five years since his quirk developed. Before he can say anything in response there is loud buzz as the safe timer hits zero.


	8. An Explosive Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle between our students comes to a close, secrets are told, friendships are tested, and a shadow is finally revieled.
> 
> Let me know if you have any comments or want to see anything in particular. I know it has been a while but I am back and wanting to expand this and make it into something really cool.

Aradia had been stuck here waiting for a long time now and still no sign of dave. She didn't really care though. Dave should be able to handle… After the vault blew though you were unsure what to do. Then dave finally showed up only he was being escorted by karkat. Damn. Seems you may have underestimated. Furthermore you can't move at all. With her power it takes all your concentration to keep jade in stasis. Plus you know your running on low.  
“OK MEGIDO GIVE IT UP. I CAUGHT YOUR FRIEND AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP I'LL KICK YOUR ASS LIKE HIS. LIKE I TOLD TEREZI I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A GIRL YOUR CRAZY AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS.” Karkat announces smuggly. Dave just kind of shrugs. You notice that his shades have something red in the middle of them. Huh weird. Almost looks like tape, like in an old movie. You don't move.  
“FINE SUIT YOURSELF.” Karkat says; and then bites his thumb. Drawing a small bit of blood. It twist and morphs into a stream. Then he launches it at you. The time in the area is slowed down to everyone but you. You decide you don't care. You lower your hands and release jade. Instantly she is on you. In a quick flash she turns around and lunges with her claws. You raise both hands. Time stops again this time in a small bubble around yourself. You can manipulate someone or somethings time stream. Your sister showed you how to manipulate the time of a place in a small area and travel through time yourself. It is somewhat difficult but do to some recent events it has become easier for you. You go forwards in time one minute. Jade is clutching her side and karkat is next to her. Seems when you vanished she was accidentally hit. You raise your hands to your head when they notice you. Jade is up in a second summoning a ball of fire. Suddenly she stops as a mist form of an elderly women appears. Aradia uses her psychic abilities to undo dave's bonds. He runs to the safe and grabs the bags of cash. Jade is Just staring at the ghostly women. She looks a bit like jade and they are wearing nearly identical outfits. As jade is trying to talk to the ghost karkat rushes forward. He has almost reached dave when he sees her. There is a small woman with red hair and the biggest smile you have ever seen. She is shapely and when she waves at karkat he breaks down in tears. Dave reaches the escape car just in time.  
Aradia lowers her hands and the ghost disappear. She blinks emotionless and mutters “s0rry”.  
“SORRY. SORRY!” Karkat roars. “YOU BRING BACK MY DEAD MOTHER AND YOUR SORRY.” He looks at you with pure murder in his bright red eyes.  
“00ps I supp0se that was kinda harsh.” aradia say aloof.  
Karkat eyes flash in rage. Suddenly blood burst from his seal chest wounds as well as his wrist and feet. It begins to streams out of him twisting and forming into blades everywhere. He lunges forward. But before he can reach you Jade is there holding him back.  
“Karkat NO!! please stop.” Jade says holding up her hands in a desperate plea. Karkat stops for a second, but tries to get around her.  
“OUT OF THE WAY NOW! THIS BITCH DESERVES WHAT'S COMING TO HER.” Karkat hisses in pure rage. A bright red tear streaks down his face. Jade pouts, her eyes sympathetic.  
“I understand Karkat I do but don't do this. You will just get in trouble please don't.” She begs. Reluctantly karkat closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He lowers his hands and suddenly all of the suspended blood falls to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.  
“fine” Karkat barely whispers. He turns away and storms out. Jade looks behind her at Aradia. She bares her fangs and flames engulf her. The flames form into the visage of a huge dire wolf before it disappears, along with jade. Aradia seems unfazed by off of this. She simply flies out of the building and back to the examination room with her psychic abilities.

Karkat stomps back to the examination room. Dave is waiting by the door looking kind of awkward.  
“Hey bro like im sorry about medigo i didn't know she wa-” Dave begins but he is cut short by Karkat staring daggers at him. Dave puts up his hands defensively and drops the subject for now. They enter the classroom where everyone is seems to be avoiding looking at them. Then suddenly feferi runs up looking worried.  
“Oh my glub Karkat are you ok? Here let me help you.” She says in a distraught voice. Her hands turn into water and she reaches out to heal karkat, but smacks her hand back and cringes.  
“DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME” He growls venom dripping in his voice. Karkats wounds close themselves as the blood hardens. He storms out of the room. Feferi looks shocked and heartbroken. Tears swell in her eyes. Suddenly sollux is there comforting her.  
“Hey ff don't worry kk diidn’tt mean iitt he iiss jusstt an assss ssomettiimess.” Sollux says hugging her. Sollux looks up at dave and they exchange a momentary understanding. Dave excuses himself and goes to check on karkat. Miss Mendicant tries to restore order and gets everyone's attention.  
“Ok well now time for out final team match up.” She says. “Gamzee Makara and Nepeta Leijon shall our heros. Equius Zahhak and Tavros Nitram shall be our villains.”  
The two best friends looked at each other in horror. Gamzee seemed distracted. He is staring off towards where karkat went off to longingly. Tavros however seems to be pretty ok with this. He goes up to equius in his wheelchair and gives a timid smile.  
“UH Hi i’m tavros but you probably already knew that. i’m gonna be your partner but you already knew that too. BUt um you probably didn’t know i am really looking forward to working with you. OR Um maybe you did and if so i am sorry for assuming you didn’t…” Tavros says trying to sound as confident as possible.  
Equius looks at him for a moment from behind his shades, before letting out a deep sigh and turning back to nepeta.  
“Very well if I must go against you nepeta then I will have to go all out. I expect you will do the same?” He ask her. Nepeta crosses her arms and replies with a nod. They lock eyes and the energy between the two is intense. It is obvious that they may not want to fight but they know this is a test of both their skills as a hero and there friendship and they would fight for each other with every ounce of their strength. Equius turns to tavros and they head off towards there changing room. Nepeta grabs gamzee by the hand and leads him toward their own.

 

Dave finds Karkat out on the observation deck. He is sitting on the ground against a pillar looking out at the school. Dave stops when he sees him. He walks over and sits down hanging his feet off the edge. He sits there for a minute in silence unsure of what to say. Finally he decides to just say the first thing he could think of.  
“You know when i was young my mom and dad were killed by a villain. He was a terrible monster that went on a rampage once. They assume he was connected to Derse but we could never find out anything about him. My dad well I inherited his quirk. Only he was more powerful he could control time for a lot longer. I don’t really remember them at all my brother raised me. For some reason ever since I was little he forced me to train day in and day out… He… He would beat me everyday with wooden sword and when I was five he started using real weapons. He was even harder on me then our middle brother. Always saying something about how I needed to be the best. I needed to be number one. He was jealous he was not powerful enough to be the number one hero. Well one day after we had first started using real blades he um… He had cut me up really bad. He was pissed that I still had not developed my quirk yet. I am not sure how he knew, but he always said I would inherit dad's power. He and dirk had both inherited a version of our mothers power, but I gained our dads. Well dirk tried to make him stop and bro ha well… bro wouldn’t listen. He attacked dirk for getting in his way. I… I remember feeling a pull from somewhere deep in my gut. There was a bright flash of red and then… time… time just stopped. I just stood there confused at first and then I realized it must be me. This was my power. And then my eyes started to burn. They felt like they were on fire and well blood came from them. But still I knew had to do something. I ran to dirk and I leaped forward. I grab hold of dirk and closed my eyes. Bro just barely missed us with his blade. Unfortunately the next time I opened my eyes time froze, and again, and again, and again. The doctors say that when I landed and hit my head it caused some damage. They say that is why I can’t turn off my powers. I have to wear these special shades so that I can keep my powers under control. My bro well he wasn’t exactly happy to hear that. I have had test and trails and training to fix it. My bro he is a hero. A famous well known hero and he wanted me to be even stronger. But I’m not. I am just weak and honestly I feel like I am just kidding myself sometimes.” Dave says emptying out his heart to his friend. It made you feel weird and kind of vulnerable but you felt you could trust Karkat. He was close to you and cared about you. You look over at him from behind your shades.  
Karkat looks at you blankly for a second before smiling. Huh that is the first time you have actually seen him smile like that. He looks… Different. You feel a little warm.  
“DON’T SAY THAT STRIDER. YOU ARE STRONG AND YOUR GONNA BE A GREAT HERO ONE DAY. MAYBE NOT AS GOOD AS ME, BUT STILL YOU SHOULDN’T COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY TACTICAL GENIUS.” Karkat says smuggly, dave letting out a mock laugh. “BUT SERIOUSLY YOUR PRETTY BADASS STRIDER.”  
“Thanks man. But I… Well I gotta ask why you hate feferi, she seems so nice.” You ask, immediately regretting it. Karkats face sinks into a deep scowl. He turns out and looks towards the school again.

 

Equius stood with his arms crossed wearing his hero outfit. He had on a dark blue jumpsuit, and a tool belt. He also wore goggles instead of his usual shades. He glanced over at his partner.  
“You know my offer still stands, um… I mean it is still valid. Excuse me.” Equius says clearing his throat.  
“UH IT’s fine i know what you mean. I UHh well i’ll think about it i just…” Tavros whimpers.  
“I understand. You are not accustomed to someone of MY CALIBER being so generous to you.” Equius says looking full of himself. Tavros frowns.  
“UHh yeah something like that.” He looks away, “ ANYWay um maybe we should um prepare ourselves or something. I MEan gamzee is my best pal and all but uhh he and nepeta are kind scary when they fight i mean not that your not scary too, i mean not that your scary but um you sort of can be when you fight… um sorry…”  
“No do not apologize. We have crossed fist and you came out the victor. You are a worthy adversary that is why I made my proposition.” Equius says. Before either of you can finish your conversation there is a buzzer. You guess since it is the last match Miss Mendicant must be eager to see it. Equius reaches up to his goggles. You had made these in your brothers workshop. With the press of a button you turn on the heat vision sensor. You scan the area for your approaching adversaries. A minute or so passes and you are growing uneasy. They should have made it to the outside of the building by now, but you can’t seem to find them anywhere. You turn to tavros. He has his fairy at his side and appears ready for combat. You notice he has grabbed a card from the bandelier oh his green outfit. It vaguely reminds you of those old stories of pupa pan.  
“Tavros has your fairy picked up anything.” You ask. Tavros closes his eyes for a second.  
“HMM No i’m sorry it can pick up some faint energy but i think they may be hiding there aura” He says after a moment. You look around a bit worried.  
“Nepeta must be hiding there Aura’s because she knows that tavros fairy creature can sense it. She also knows about your goggles. So where is she coming from think think.” Before you can think the ground beneath your burst open. 

 

Nepeta stood there in her Pink outfit. It has is a full body suit and she is wearing a cloak as well as has a green bandolier across her chest. She also wears a thin mask that just covers around her eyes. She is crouched down next to her partner. Gamzee is wearing a strange purple outfit with an outrageous codpiece. He also has some strange wings made of fabric. Your plan seems to be working but now is the time to test it out. Since you know about Equius you know you can’t sneak up on him from behind or above. So you dug below him.  
You signal Gamzee with a nod of your head. His glazed eyes widen for suddenly with what seems like pure rage. He burst through the floor and you follow right behind him. Equius and Tavros both seem to have been taken by surprised by how they are confused and dazed. You immediately turn to equius and flash step to him. You drive your claws through him, but he has turned incomparial. You saw this coming however. You leap past him and cut the hostages hands free. As you are helping them up Equius turns toward you. You let out a whistle. A loud “HONK” pierces the air. Gamzee flashes behind equius and spin kick him in the back. Equius barely manages to dodge it.  
Tavros holds up the card he has been holding. There is a flash of light and suddenly a giant cat with two tails appears next to him. He closes his eyes and the beast leaps forward to intercept the hostages at the door. You let out a hiss at him. You hate to hurt another kitty so you hesitate for a moment. Tavros then holds up a hand and his fairy flies at you. You jump out of the way as it tries to charge you. You focus and examine the creatures auras. You wait for an opening. Next time it charges at you, you sidestep and catch it with your tail. It yelps in surprise as you spin around and throw is back at Tavros. Tinkerbull hits Tavros dead in the chest and, He rolls backwards in his wheelchair. You center yourself and draw upon your aura. You lock eyes with the cat beast. You can see its aura is shrouded by another brown aura. You focus and glare at it. The creature takes a step back and gets low. You flash once you see an opening and appear next to it. You roundhouse kick it in its side. It is knocked aside and you immediately hurry the hostages out the door. You turn back and see Tavros with his cat lusus beside him.  
“UGH YOur really strong nepeta, so i really don’t think i can beat you but um i have to try my best so umm yeah…” Tavros stutters conjuring up as much courage as he can.  
“Thanks Tavros mew are purrity good purself. I like mewr kitty cat.” You say smiling at him.  
“OH Uh thanks my dad he trains lusus for his hero business and well uhh he let me raise a few myself. UM HE Even gave me these cards that create a tiny pocket space to keep them so i um don’t have to walk around with them all hehe…” Tavros says.  
“Oooh really. That is so cool! :33 ~ But I still have to be serious myself.” You say lowering your stance and preparing to strike. You leap at tavros, but are intercepted by tinkerbull who is attempting to headbut you. Tavros whistles and the cat beast snatches him up with one of its tails. It places him on its back and he draws his lance. You are busy dodging the fairy who is firing at you with small blast of energy. Tavros charges at you and manages to grace your arm on his first strike, leaving a cut. You wince in pair and glare at him. The cat beast hesitates for a second, but Tavros raises a hand and it calms down. He charges at you again. You leap into the air when he gets close, dodging the blow as you extend your arms. That's when Tinkerbull blast you in the back with a ball of energy. The breath fleas from your lungs and your chest burns like hot coals. You manage to catch yourself and land on your feet. You wipe the dirt off your face.  
“Damn I need to think. His Cat beast is pretty fast and that fairy is a pain. It’s fast, small and can use energy attacks. Plus he said each card was another creature and I count three on his chest so he must have at least one more. I need to focus. No choice I was gonna save this for Equius but..”  
You close your eyes and take in a deep slow breath. You focus on your aura and allow your chakra to flow up starting at your root chakra and opening each nadi as you go til you reach the crown chakra. You fill yourself with all the energy you can summon. You teeth and claws grow and your ears turn more feline and your eyes slit. Your muscles expand as your tail and the hair on your head grows. The floor beneath you cracks under the force of your aura. Tavros beast both become started and start to panic. He tries to calm them down and is to busy to notice that your are instantly beside him. When he does notice you a second later he lets out a shriek of surprise and stabs his lance at you. You catch it right as it is about to stab you between the eyes. You smirk mischievously as you tighten your grip and break of the end of his lance. He yells in horror and loses his balance. The cat runs off and tinkerbull flies up and hides behind a pillar. You take the Nullifying tape and tie up his hands.  
“Sorry Tavros but I need to purrove to Equius and Myself I can be strong too.” You say as you turn away. You see that Gamzee is standing of Equius with a club in his hand. He looks over at you with a glazed look in his eyes. You can tell Equius is ok just unconscious but part of your is still ready to tear him a new one for it. The buzzer sounds signaling the end of the match. But suddenly the sound of the buzzer is drowned out by a loud explosion. You turn your heads towards the sound to see a black cloud of smoke rising into the sky.

 

The silence between the to boys seems to span on for an eternity. Finally karkat shattered it.  
“DO YOU KNOW A LOT ABOUT ALTERNIA?” He ask not looking away from where he is staring off to in the distance.  
Dave thinks a moment before responding, “it like really brutal and mysterious right. I remember they taught us that at one point it just appeared and started conquering as much land as possible plus isn’t it like tyrannical or some shit. And because of that the hero's are more like a royal army and vigilantes are outlawed.” He says remembering all he can.  
“YEAH WELL THERE IS A WHOLE FUCKTON MORE TO THE STORY. YOU SEE ALTERNIA WAS ONCE AN UNDERWATER RESEARCH CENTER. WHEN QUIRKS FIRST DEVELOPED A GROUP OF SCIENTIST STARTED DOING ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTS TO SEE IF THEY COULD CONTROL, INCREASE, AND EVEN DUPLICATE THESE ABILITIES. IT LASTED FOR AROUND THIRTY YEARS ACCORDING TO THE KNOW HISTORY. THE PRISONERS THERE REBELLED AND MANAGED TO TAKE OVER THE FACILITY. AFTERWARDS THERE WAS A INTERNAL POWER STRUGGLE. MOST OF THE DETAILS HAVE BEEN LOST IN TIME, BUT THE CURRENT ROYAL FAMILY HAVE ALWAYS HAD THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE WATER. THEY USED THE QUIRKS AS WELL AS WEAPONS THEY FOUND TO FORCE THE REST OF THE PRISONERS TO BOW TO THEM. THEY EVEN CONTINUED TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON THERE NEW CITIZENS. THE REASON ALTERNANS BLOOD ARE ALL DIFFERENT HUES ARE DO TO THIS EXPERIMENTATION. SAME REASON ARE SKIN HAS A GRAY TINT AND THERE ARE SO MANY POWERFUL QUIRKS TO COME FROM THERE. THE ROYAL FAMILY SET UP A CASTE SYSTEM INVOLVING THE NEW BLOOD COLOURS TO HELP KEEP THE GENERAL POPULOUS IN LINE. THE ROYAL FAMILY’S POWER DOESN'T JUST HEAL EITHER. THEY CAN USE THEIR ABILITY TO CONTROL THE LIFE FORCES OF THEMSELVES AND OTHERS TO STEAL PEOPLES YOUTH AND KILL THEM. IN FACT TO BECOME EMPRESS AN HEIRESS MUST DEFEAT THE CURRENT EMPRESS AND ABSORB HER LIFE FORCE. BUT FOR THE LAST 200 YEARS THE SAME EMPRESS HAS RULED, MAINTAINING HER YOUTH BY DEFEATING HER CHILDREN EACH GENERATION. FEFERI IS HER TWELFTH DAUGHTER SHE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE OF DEFEATING HER. EVEN IF SHE DID SHE WOULD JUST BECOME ANOTHER MONSTROUS TYRANT WHO DOES NOTHING BUT TAKE OTHERS LIFE AND LEAVE DEATH IN HER TRACKS.” Karkat rants still refusing to look at you.  
“what dude no. well like ok that is really fucked up but like feferi would never become like that sure i've only known the girl a months now but like she is the nicest girl in the class. she just wants to help people and given her family history id say she is trying to make up for it.” Dave says.  
Karkat finally turns to look at him. when he does his eyes are staring daggers but dave is more shocked by the tears of red streaking down his face.  
“NO YOUR WRONG SHE IS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER AND THE REST OF THOSE NOBLE SNOBS. THEY HATE US LOWERBLOODS AND WANT TO SEE US SUFFER. I SHOULD KNOW THEY ALREADY TOOK MY PARENTS.” HE CRIES NEARLY FOAMING AT THE MOUTH IN RAGE.  
Dave is taken back by this. He doesn’t know what to do or say. Karkat turns back towards the school entrance.  
“YOU KNOW HOW YOU SAID VIGILANTE HEROES ARE HIGHLY ILLEGAL IN ALTERNIA RIGHT?” He says eerily calm. Dave shakes his head yes.  
“WELL THE FIRST VIGILANTE TO ACTUALLY EVER COME FORTH IN ALTERNIA WAS KNOWN AS THE SIGNLESS. THEY CALLED HIM THAT BECAUSE HE HAD CHERRY RED BLOOD LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN. IN ALTERNIA THE MUTATIONS WERE TO THE POINT NO ONE HAD THAT COLOUR OF BLOOD ANYMORE SO HE WAS CONSIDERED WORSE THAN THE LOWBLOODS ARE HORRIBLE MUTANT TO BE CULLED UPON SIGHT. FOR YEARS HE HID HIS BLOOD AND HIS POWERS FROM EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR HIS ADOPTED MOTHER. HE WAS FOUND BY HER A JADE BLOOD ABANDONED AS A BABY. SHE RAISED HIM AND TAUGHT HIM IN SECRET RUNNING FROM HER DUTIES AS A MIDWIFE FOR THE HIGH BLOODS. HE GREW UP SEEING THE HATE AND EVIL OF THE WORLD. HIS OWN LAND THE PLACE HE WAS BORN REJECTED HIM AND WISHED TO SEE HIM ERASED SIMPLY FOR BEING BORN DIFFERENT. SO ONE DAY HE WENT INTO THE CENTER OF A LOWBLOOD SLUMS AND BEGAN TO PREACH TO THEM. HE PREACHED HOW THEY WERE ALL BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF AND HOW LIFE COULD BE BETTER IF WE JOINED TOGETHER AND ALL CAME AS ONE. HE PREACHED PEACE AND EQUALITY. WELL AFTER THAT DAY WE TRAVELED THE WORLD PREACHING HE FORMED A FOLLOWING OF ALL DIFFERENT CASTE. AND THOUGH HE PREACHED PEACE HE ALSO WAS NEVER AFRAID TO SAVE THOSE IN DANGER. HE MET A WOMAN WITH NO QUIRK AND THE FELL AND LOVE AND THEN HAD TWO CHILDREN, BOTH BOYS. THEY SHARED THEIR FATHER'S HORRIBLE RED BLOOD AND HIS QUIRK. BUT ONE DAY AS HE WAS PREACHING HE WAS CAPTURED BY THE EMPRESS AND IMPRISONED FOR THIS TEACHINGS. SHE ALSO LEARNED WHERE THE LOCATION OF HIS PREGNANT WIFE AND FIRST CHILD WERE. SHE SENT HER ARMY TO KILL THEM ON THE DAY OF HIS EXECUTION. THEY KILLED THE SIGNLESS BUT NOT BEFORE HE GAVE ONE LAST SERMON TO ALL. AFTER HE WAS SHOT BY AN ARROW THAT PIERCED HIS HEART. BUT AS HE DIED ALL OF HIS BLOOD SHOT FROM HIS BODY AND FLEW OFF IN EVERY DIRECTION. THE FORMED SCYTHE THAT CUT THE CHAINS OF SLAVES FOR MILES. AT THE SAME TIME I WAS BORN. THE BASE THEY WERE KEEPING MY MOTHER AND BROTHER IN WERE UNDER ATTACK. AFTER I WAS BORN THEY GAVE ME TO MY MOTHER BECAUSE SHE INSISTED EVEN THOUGH THE ENEMY WAS COMING. AS SHE HELD ME SHE BEGIN TO FADE. THAT IS WHEN IT HAPPENED. THEY BUSTED DOWN OUR DOOR AND PREPARED TO OPEN FIRE. BUT I BEGAN TO CRY. I CRIED AND CRIED AND THAT IS WHEN IT HAPPENED. THE BLOOD FROM THE PLACENTA AS WELL AS MY MOTHER'S BLOOD LAUNCHED FORWARD. IT KILLED ALL OF THE ENEMIES AND SAVED US BUT THERE WAS NO HOPE OF ANYONE BEING ABLE TO HEAL MY MOTHER. THAT IS WHY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THE ROYAL FAMILY AND WHY ONE DAY… I AM GOING TO KILL HER IMPERIAL MAJESTY MYSELF.” Karkat’s grey eyes where now a bright cherry red. He shook with rage. Suddenly a loud explosion shook the ground blowing the tension in the air with it. You both look towards the school entrance to see a large mass of black smoke coming from it. Then you two look back at each other for a moment. You and karkat jump to your feet and run back towards the class.

 

You are James Egbert. You were in a meeting but it was ended abruptly by an explosion. You are engulfed by a cloud of smoke and then appear at the School's entrance. You are met just half a second later by Bro Strider. He glares at you, probably upset you go here first. You are both met by a mob of news and media personal. They seem to have stormed the school in some wild chase for a story. You let out a sigh. You were worried and still are a bit but this seems manageable. That is when Bro steps forward. With a sweep of his hand he summons out three puppets. His eyes glow behind his shades, and then the puppets eyes all blow orange. They begin to come alive in front of your eyes. All three look identical. They are about 6 foot tall, all wooden and all wearing black tuxedos. They all brandish their swords.  
You clear your throat and glare at him. He sighs before replying.  
“Worry not ye of little faith I am not gonna hurt them. Just watch these puppets are made to capture people.” He says.  
The puppets run at the mob. When the media see this they stop in shock and horror. The Puppets get near them then leap into the air. The throw their swords in the ground to form a triangle around the mob, before landing next to them. They each put out their right hand and it transforms opening up on for sides. Suddenly beams of light shootout and begin to connect. They form a pyramid of light encasing everything inside.  
The media is freaking out a little. They begin yelling and screaming. One female reporter falls on her knees and begins to cry. You let out a sigh as you are watching this. If you don’t do something they will totally rag on the school in the news for this. You go to stop him.

 

You are now John Egbert. You are looking around confused as, Miss Mendicant is busy trying to get everyone calmed down. Then just a moment later Dave and karkat finally get back.  
“yo what the fuck was that!?! Did you guys see the front gate?” Dave ask surprisingly composed given the situation. Miss Mendicant turns to him and lets out a growl.  
“Language!” She barks. “ Do not worry students. We have gotten word from the hero’s on the scene that It was simply the media. They are handling it as we speak.”  
Everyone mutters amongst themselves confused. You don’t blame them after all this all seems crazy. Why would the media go to that much trouble and do something so crazy?  
“Everyone settle down. The situation is under control. Now let’s go over the different matches some more.” Miss mendiacte says.  
Class went by as usual and after two weeks things almost seemed back to normal… almost.

 

 

John finds himself standing outside of the school a few week later waiting to get on the bus. You and Karkat and making small talk when Miss Mendicant speaks up.  
“Ok children today we will be taking a special field trip. The school has a training facility to help simulate and train heros for any environment possible. We call it The Medium. Now everyone board the bus in single fire.” She says with a mischievous smirk.  
You all get on board. You go to sit with Karkat, but before you can your pulled into a seat.  
“Joooooooohhhhhhhhn you should sit with meeeeeeee.” Says vriska clinging to your arm with a charming smile.  
“Uhm uh y-yeah sure Vriska.” You say blushing slightly. You look back at Karkat and shrug he just rolls his eyes and facepalms before turning and talking to dave.  
“So John are you excited for the special training?” Vriska ask still not having let go of your arm.  
You are still a little fluttered and it takes you a second to respond.  
“Um well yeah. But um I am kind of nervous. I don’t know how good I’ll be. I mean i still have a lot to learn about using my quirk.” You say looking away and rubbing the back of your neck. Vriska pouts at you.  
“Hey now that is no way to act. After all you’re really good with the whole windy thing. And besiiiiiiiides I think you're pretty good and I am the best so that has got to count for a lot.” She says trying to cheer you up.  
“Hehe yeah true. But it would be a lot easier to be so confidant if I had your abilities. I mean you can just control someone anytime you like.” You say.  
“Well not quite. I can only control someone if my will is stronger. So if it is someone like Tavros who lacks self confidence then it is easy. But I can’t control someone like Terezi. People with psychic abilities are also more difficult to control. And as far my probability control it is dangerous. I can manipulate something luck but if I run out of luck or If i somehow end up losing even with the odds stacked in my favour I will end up seriously Injured if not worse.” Vriska explain looking down at her left arm. You never asked about it but She has a robotic arm and Eye. You have always been kind of curious about it. Though maybe this is not the time. Vriska just turns to you and smile.  
“I think your powers are super cool I mean you can fly.” She says excitedly.  
“Yeah that is true. It is awesome.” You say smiling. “Though A few of us can. I mean my powers are nothing compared to Jades.”  
Suddenly Jade pops her head up from the seat in front of you.  
“Lol. Yeah my powers are really cool. Except they drain so much stamina I pass out if i use them to much. Plus I can only teleport myself and two other people at the same time. And then not very far.” She says yawning.  
“Oh so that is why you're always sleeping in class after training.” Vriska says with a curious tone.  
“Yeah. One time I tried to teleport from California back to my grampas Island when I got lost in the mall. I missed my room, but luckily I landed in my greenhouse I slept for a week straight.” Jade says laughing at her story.  
“Oh wow! Hehe you know once when I was training with my dad to learn to fly, I only manage to hover a bit but I got distracted and landed on my back.” You say blushing embarrassingly.  
“How god John that is so lame. But it is alright it takes work to be the best and you got spunk kid.” Vriska laughs.  
You all spend the rest of the bus trip trading stories and information about your powers. When you finally arrive you are a bit surprised. You arrive at a large dome shaped building. You all file off the bus and make your way to the front door. When the double doors slide up you walk inside and find two people waiting for you. One is Renegade. He is standing there looking a course as ever. Beside him stand a short woman. She has short white hair. Her eyes have circles but the iris is completely white as well. she wears a simple white dress and smiles at you all as you come in.  
“Hello everyone. I am Sburb Academies art teacher as well as the rescue specialist hero Ms. Paint.” Says the small happy women. “Mr. Renegade and I will be assisting in your rescue training. This facility is the medium. It is a state of the art Bio dome. It has multiple areas dedicated to different disaster and emergency situations.”  
“You maggots will be going through different simulated rescue operations. We will teach you how to properly utilize your quirks to rescue civilians.” Renegade barks.  
“Now I will say some of you maybe worried that your powers aren’t the best suited for rescue scenarios, but any quirk can be versatile as long as you use if in the correct manner. Now then shall we beg-” She is suddenly interrupted by a bright dark green light. Suddenly a large green portal opens up behind you all. Everyone is from in place watching. Suddenly a glove comes through. It has a black club on it with an A in the middle. Then a man steps out. He looks young probably in his early 20’s. He has slick black hair and a cruel smile.He is wearing a black suit and a bowler hat. He glances over you all as more people spill out through the portal. The all scatter though two stay near him. One is a tall man who also looks young. He has sandy brown hair and a plain looking face. He wears a brown suit with a strange look box on his back. The other is a girl she has electric blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue and yellow skirt and has on some strange eye piece. Then the last man steps through the portal and takes is place next to the other three. He has dark green hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a dark green suit with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of googles around his neck. Their is a strange dark green mist coming from his wrist. The man in the black suit speaks up.  
“Hello Sburb Academy. We are the Midnight Crew and we heard that the mayor was suppose to come to your little field trip.” He says still looking around looking a bit annoyed. “So where is he?” The man ask impatiently.  
Miss Mendicant is the first to respond. She bares her fangs, literally.

*Miss Mendicant, Quirk: Animal Spirit. She has the ability to take on the powers and attributes of different animal spirits. She has to have a bond with a member of the animals species and have bonded souls with it. Hero Rank: 20th.*

She grows a pair of eagle wings, a wolves fangs and a bear claws. She flies over towards the villains. But there are a lot of them. Some start firing at her trying to knock her down. She evades them but then out of nowhere is hit from behind. There is a small portal that opened behind her and it seems the girl in the blue skirt shot some sort of electricity sphere at her. She stumbles but catches herself mid air. Feferi takes a step forward but Ms. Paint stops her.  
“NO! You kids stay back. Let us adults handle this.” She says raising a hand. Suddenly she is holding a paintbrush.  
“So you call yourselves the midnight crew.” Mendicant barks, “But tell me your Bastard who are you and why are you targeting the school.”  
“Hahahaha Well I am the Ace Of Clubs, or Clubs Deuce and these are my Royal Court.” He says gesturing towards the three people around him.  
“As for what we want we already told you. We want the Mayor, or should I say we want to kill him. That way everyone will know that we are in charge of this city now.” He says shrugging.  
“Well to bad! The Mayor isn’t here he had some business to attend to so he is back at the school. Looks like I get to kick your ass instead.” She says.  
“Damn the communication is out. I think it's the blue girl. She has some weird electric field around her right now.” Renegade says.  
Suddenly the man in the Dark Green suit appears through a portal. He stares at you all aloofly. Renegade shoots tape in all directions to cry to form a barrier but the man is too quick. With a swipe of his hand he shoots out a mist that engulfs you and most of the other students.


End file.
